


Резкие перемены

by Koren_Zla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, First Time, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koren_Zla/pseuds/Koren_Zla
Summary: В одну ночь Стайзл из старшеклассника становится старшеклассницей. Как? Зачем? Почему?





	1. Chapter 1

Шериф уронил тарелки с легким субботним завтраком и открыл рот от удивления.   
\- Что? Что случилось? У тебя сердце заболело? – Сонный Стайлз мигом взбодрился и подскочил к отцу.  
\- Не у меня… Ты… Ты не замечаешь ничего особенного? – На то, чтобы выдавить из себя хоть какие-то слова, ушло немало времени.   
\- Пап, я ещё не принимал таблетки и, вообще, только проснулся. А что? У меня рога выросли? Или третья нога?  
Старший Стилински медленно покачал головой, внимательно глядя на сына, а потом приложил обе руки к себе на грудь и похлопал. Стайлз растеряно повторил жест отца и чуть не заорал, когда нащупал определённо женскую грудь. Она была мягкой и удобно ложилась в ладони. Младший Стилински похватал ртом воздух, потом покрутился, выворачивая голову и пытаясь разглядеть себя со всех сторон, а потом кинулся к тостеру. Зеркальный бок железки отразил перепуганную и растерянную девушку.  
\- А-а-а… Пап… Скажи, что это сон… Пожалуйста… Такого ведь быть не может… - Стайлз растеряно ощупал всего себя, ущипнул пару раз, не нашел в штанах мужской гордости, испугался еще больше и помчался в ванную, спотыкаясь обо всё сразу и цепляясь плечами за дверные косяки. – О мой бог… Почему я?.. Лучше бы рога… Их хотя бы под шапкой спрятать можно…  
Девушка в зеркале обречённо застонала и начала выпутываться из пижамы, чтобы оценить масштаб катастрофы. Конечно, Стайлз не сильно изменился, не считая, что где-то убыло, а где-то прибыло. Появилась талия, волосатость рук и ног снизилась, черты лица сгладились, губы припухли ещё больше. Умывание холодной водой не прогнало наваждение: Стайлз определённо за ночь каким-то непостижимым образом поменял пол и сам не заметил.   
\- Может я вчера что-то прочитал вслух? Проклятие? Заклинание? Почему я ни черта не помню?!! Я никогда больше не буду гуглить всякую ерунду! И тем более читать её!!   
\- В интернете и такое бывает? – Шериф стоял у двери и внимательно разглядывал своего сына-теперь-уже-дочь. Внешне он был спокоен, как и всегда, но внутри разыгралась целая буря эмоций: паника, непонимание, растерянность, судорожные поиски какого-то объяснения и выхода из ситуации.  
\- Да чего там только нет… Пап! Я же голый! Не смотри на меня!! Отвернись! – Стайлз торопливо завернулся в занавеску для душа и надуто посмотрел на отца. – И почему ты такой спокойный?! Я в панике! А ты даже не волнуешься!!  
\- Я полицейский и умею сдерживать эмоции. Тем более, если я начну паниковать, то ты вообще будешь по стенам бегать. В таких ситуациях должен быть кто-то трезвомыслящий. Одевайся, мы едем в больницу.  
\- Ага, вот и не смей притрагиваться к виски тогда! Я не хочу сдерживаться! Мне стрёмно и непонятно! Я хочу разобраться во всём и вернуться себе своё тело!! Зачем в больницу? Я себя отлично чувствую. И если об этом узнаю журналисты, то нас со свету сживут. Я не поеду никуда! Не сейчас…  
\- Надо провести обследование. Мало ли чего… Может врачи найдут выход? Это так странно… У меня в голове не укладывается.   
\- А у меня вообще нигде! Как мне теперь жить?! Я хочу обратно! А врачи ничего не скажут! Я более чем уверен в этом! Если только операция… Я не хочу операцию!  
\- Предлагаю тебе спросить совета у Гугла. – Старший Стилински грустно усмехнулся.  
\- Очень смешно. – Стайлз недовольно сузил глаза, прожигая отца взглядом. – Уйди уже. Я одеться хочу.  
Он помахал рукой, выгоняя отца, а потом выпутался из занавески, чуть не рухнув на пол. Стайлз был настроен решительно, не собирался опускать руки и попытался действовать быстро и четко. Правда, принятие душа слишком затянулось. Ну как можно было сдержаться и не полапать себя?! Стайлз не смог упустить возможность потрогать женскую грудь, пусть и свою, ведь следующий раз может представиться ещё нескоро. После душа пришлось основательно переворошить все шмотки, чтобы найти хоть что-то по размеру. Особой проблемой оказались штаны, но ремень спас положение. Еще было странно натягивать боксеры, в которые и положить то больше нечего. Последним оплотом мужественности осталась причёска – короткий ёжик не превратился в длинные волнистые локоны. Стайлз впихнул в себя пару таблеток адерола и уселся за ноутбук, вводя запрос в поисковик. Но это, ровно, как и просмотр истории браузера за вчерашний день, не дало никаких результатов.   
Младший Стилински откинулся на спинку стула, тяжело вздохнул и написал только одно смс.  
Лидия Мартин стояла посередине комнаты и, чуть прищурив один глаз, непонимающе смотрела на Стайлза. Она хотела что-то сказать, но передумала и просто открыла и закрыла рот, обошла Стилински вокруг, облизнув губы.  
\- Знаешь, после всех этих историй с оборотнями, канимами и охотниками, я думала, что уже ничему не смогу удивиться. Но ты смог это сделать. Стайлз, какого чёрта с тобой произошло?! И почему тут я, а не твой тугодумный дружок?  
\- Лидия… Я сам не знаю… Я просто лёг спать! Я совершенно точно не делал ничего особенного! Не ел младенцев на кладбище! Не рвал папоротник по ночам! И меня совершенно точно никто не кусал! Тем более девушки…  
\- Стайлз, я не знаю чем тебе помочь. У меня иммунитет только на укусы оборотней. А ты… - Лидия вздохнула и растеряно посмотрела по сторонам. – Я могу дать тебе совет по поводу моды. Но не более того!  
\- Мне не нужны советы! Я позвал тебя, потому что мне нужна поддержка! Я люблю тебя уже кучу лет! Я знаю, что ты самая чудесная в мире! И я знаю, то ты всё сможешь!  
\- Ты меня переоцениваешь… - Мартин села на край кровати и задумалась. В голове крутилась только одна мысль. Она нехотя достала телефон и набрала номер. – Алло, Питер? Нужна твоя помощь. Нет, не мне. Стайлзу. Мы приедем, и ты сам всё увидишь. Нет, он не умирает. Хорошо, ждите.  
Девушка повесила трубку и поднялась с кровати:  
\- Что?  
\- Почему у тебя есть номер Питера? – Стайлз уже второй раз за день удивился так, что еле слова мог подобрать.  
\- Разве это сейчас важно? Разве ты не хочешь быстрее вернуть всё назад? - Лидия перевела тему.   
\- Да! Конечно, хочу! – Стайлз засуетился, подхватывая рюкзак, ключи и спускаясь к джипу.  
Спускаться по лестнице оказалось очень неудобно, потому что грудь странно заколыхалась от бега. Было больно и неприятно, поэтому пришлось сбавить скорость. Ходить тоже было странно: шаг стал легче, меньше и хотелось постоянно вилять задом. Правда катастрофическая косорукость и расхлябанность никуда не делись. Стайлз три раза чуть не упал и больно ударился локтем о стенку, а всё потому, что торопился и суетился.  
\- Ты напишешь Скотту? – Лидия смотрела на приближающийся лес.  
\- Не сейчас… - Стайлз сосредоточился на дороге.  
\- Это из-за Элиссон? Ты не простил её?  
\- Как я могу простить её так легко и быстро?! Она чуть всех не переубивала! И пусть Скотт, что угодно говорит про Джерарда! У этой девчонки есть своя голова, которой можно было бы и подумать, прежде чем делать из Бойда и Эрики дикобразов! МакКол влюблённый придурок! Бесит! – Стайлз ударила по рулю и завернула к сгоревшему особняку. Лидия промолчала.

На крыльце уже стояли Питер, Дерек и Айзек. Они внимательно смотрели, как синий джип остановился чуть поодаль. Первой вышла Мартин, а Стайлз почему-то застрял внутри. Дерек чувствовал что-то странное в воздухе, но никак не мог понять что. Наконец, Стилински соизволил вывалиться из машины.  
\- Что за херня тут происходит? – Дерек не смог сдержать чувств.  
\- Понятия не имею, мой любимый племянник… - брови Питера взлетели вверх, преодолевая все физические законы и физиологические пределы.  
Айзек просто молчал, открывая и закрывая рот. Стая был в глубоком шоке.  
\- Знаешь, милая Лидия. Когда ты сказала, что у Стайлза проблемы, то я подумал, что на него напала очередная неведомая тварь. Такого я себе и представить не мог… - Питер первым пришёл в себя.  
Стайлз расценил удивление старшего Хейла по-своему, потеряв надежу на полноценную помощь. Он молчал, мялся и чувствовал себя неуютно под изучающими взглядами. Больше всего пялился Дерек. А потом произошло нечто странное: Айзек двинулся вперёд и хотел что-то сказать, как перед ним возник альфа, рычащий и с красными глазами. Бета послушно отступил, ссутулившись.  
\- Так, всё с вами понятно. Ни черта вы не знаете! Зря я только сюда тащился… Надо было сразу ехать к Дитону, от него больше пользы. Бесполезные оборотни…  
\- Не надо так сильно расстраиваться, - Питер заулыбался и взял Стайлза за руку, галантно поцеловав и не обращая внимания на тихий недовольный рык Дерека. – Мы найдём выход все вместе. А если не сможем, то поддержим тебя. Ты ведь нам как семья, часть стаи…  
\- Меня это слабо утешает, – Стайлз вырвала руку и вытер о штаны. – Я хочу побыстрее стать обратно парнем. Мне не нравится быть девушкой. Это неудобно и странно. И как мне людям на глаза показываться? Представляете, сколько вопросов будет?? А ещё, наверняка, журналюги всё пронюхают… Тогда я помашу своей прекрасной спокойной жизни ручкой. Хотя… Я уже давно с ней распрощался, когда Скотт стал оборотнем.  
\- Расскажи всё, что было необычного до сегодня, – Дерек остановил поток мыслей.  
\- Да ничего не было такого! Не считая вас всех. А может меня прокляли? Кто-то позавидовал моим успехам в лакроссе и учёбе и наложил заклинание! О нет! Моя карьера великого спортсмена закончилась так и не успев начаться! А есть женские команды? Вся жизнь пошла крахом из-за какого-то завистника!! Все надежды и мечты рухнули!! – Стайлз начала заламывать руки, но её уже никто не слушал.  
Оборотни начали переглядываться, обдумывая такой расклад. Если это правда, то без помощи ветеринара не обойтись.  
\- Почему со мной случается всякая дрянь?! Я хочу во вчера, чтобы всё как прежде… Лидия… Спаси меня… - Стайлз повисла на подруге, хныча в плечо. На помощь отбрыкивающейся Лидии поспешил Питер. Он подхватил Стилински под грудью и буквально отволок её в сторону, уворачиваясь от рук и ног. – Эй! Я девушка всего четыре часа, а меня уже успели облапать за грудь! Что за фигня!  
Дерек невольно перевёл взгляд на объект разговора и залип на сосках, которые бесстыдно сжались в горошинки и выпирали под футболкой. Стайлз даже не сразу поняла, куда это все уставились.  
\- Омойбог!! Вы все извращенцы!! – Она закуталась в рубашку, краснея. – Лидия, ты как хочешь, а я валю отсюда! Тут девушкам опасно находиться! Того и гляди нападут! Животные!  
Стайлз поспешно села за руль, уединившись. В голове творилось что-то непонятное: хотелось шоколада, в душ и посмотреть что-нибудь слезливое. Стайлз прямо чувствовала, как его организм пытался пережить атаку гормонов. Вкупе с пережитым шоком, это давало взрывную смесь. Колбасило так, будто она не спала всю ночь и закидывалась адеролом каждый час: руки дрожали, дыхание участилось, а внимание постоянно переключалось с одного на другое, не задерживаясь ни на чем больше двух секунд.  
\- Поехали отсюда, – Лидия поправила платье. – Тебя надо переодеть, а то смотреть больно.  
\- Что у тебя с Питером? Я видел, как он обнимает тебя.  
\- Тебе показалось. Едем в торговый центр.  
Стайлз молча завеоа мотор. На споры сил не осталось.

Дерек упал на матрас, который использовал вместо кровати. Перед глазами мелькала Стайлз, её глаза, жесты, лицо. Стоило Дереку учуять запах, как всё стало решено: Стилински его самка. И никуда от этого не деться. Иногда Хейл ненавидел свою природу.  
\- Что? Запал на милашку Стайлз?  
\- Питер, отвали. Ничего не хочу слышать от человека, который совратил школьницу.  
\- Не забывай, что Стилински ровесник Лидии. Поэтому, если ты будешь хорошим альфой, я расскажу, как правильно это сделать, – Питер приторно улыбнулся и сел на стул. – Но сначала надо узнать, что же всё-таки произошло.

 

Стайлз с тяжёлым выдохом упала на кровать. Рядом ваялась небольшая горка новоприобретённых шмоток. Принципиально ничего не изменилось: всё те же футболки, штаны и рубашки. Только вот джинсы были точно по ноге, все майки были с вырезами, а рубашки подчеркивали талию. Ничего свободного и болтающегося, спасибо Лидии. Благодаря ей же все вещи сочетались друг с другом и шли самой Стайлз. Где-то в недрах пакетов лежало бельё, при примерке которого Стилински краснел, аки кисейная барышня. Вообще, Лидию остановило только то, что бюджет был не резиновым. На жалкие попытки Стайлз напомнить, что это состояние не навсегда, та просто не обращала внимание.   
\- Это не повод ходить чучелом!   
Правда, Лидия смилостивилась и не потащила Стайлз в парфюмерию. Видимо, понимала, что бесполезно.   
Вообще, Стилински надеялась, что после ужасно выматывающего похода по магазинам, она сможет узнать какие-нибудь новости от Дитона. Но оказалось, что ветеринар очень не вовремя уехал из города по каким-то неотложным делам. На Стайлз начало накатывать отчаяние, захлестывая волнами. Ситуация казалась безвыходной и безрадостной. Куковать ему в женском теле до конца жизни…  
\- Привет, как ты? – шериф стоял в дверях комнаты и внимательно смотрел на своего ребёнка.  
\- Привет. Не очень… На животе лежать неудобно, – Стайлз села на кровати и жалко улыбнулась. Через пару мгновений она оказалась в сильных и любящих объятиях отца и уткнулась в плечо носом. Хотелось реветь и котёнка. – Я не знаю, почему это случилось… И не знаю, что с этим делать. И смогу ли обратно вернуться. Мне так плохо.  
\- Стайлз, это не самое страшно, что могло быть… В конце концов ты здоров. И я всегда рядом, чтобы поддержать тебя. Мы вместе справимся со всеми испытаниями.  
\- Да, обязательно, – Стайлз шмыгнула носом и отстранилась. – А что ты будешь делать, если я принесу ребенка?  
\- Ты серьёзно? Нет, правда. Почему ты постоянно задаёшь такие вопросы? Как они вообще приходят тебе в голову?  
\- Ну, ответь! Мне же интересно!  
\- Хорошо… - шериф задумался, пытаясь представить ситуацию. – Наверное, я бы застрелил поганца.  
\- Из пистолета? – Стайлз просто поражала своей наивностью. А может, она просто не выпила таблетки. – А если я его любить буду? Всё равно пристрелишь?  
\- О боже мой! Да ты совершенно точно издеваешься!! – шериф поднялся на ноги. – Приходи в себя и спускайся ужинать.  
Младший Стилински улыбнулась отцу и упала обратно на кровать, завозившись: лифчик безбожно натирал.

Стайлз вылезла из джипа и раздражённо хлопнула дверью. Индикатор топлива был на нуле, хотя совершенно точно утром бак был почти полный.  
\- Вот ведь дрянь! – она пнула камушек и только хотела отправиться пешком домой, как наткнулся на чёрный шевроле и Дерека. – Привет…  
Хейл молча кивнул и уставился на джип:  
\- Проблемы? Могу подвезти.  
\- А что ты тут забыл? – Стайлз подозрительно прищурился и облизал губы.  
\- Заехал за Эрикой и Айзеком, но их оставили после уроков, – Дерек услужливо открыл дверь пассажирского сидения, приглашая.  
\- А знаешь, я согласен, – Стайлз уселся в машину, кинув рюкзак на заднее сидение и пристегнувшись. – У меня дома в гараже стоит запасная канистра бензина. Тебе ведь всё равно придётся возвращаться к школе? Вот и отлично! Заодно и поболтаем! Вы с Питером нашли что-нибудь интересное? Вам лучше поторопиться, а то мне уже не терпится вернуться в своё любимое тело! Мне в этом неуютно! Постоянно хочется всякой ерунды и настроение скачет, одежда вообще неудобная! Спасибо Лидии, что она не стала рядить меня во всякие юбки и каблуки… Но даже то, что сейчас на мне очень тесное. Я ещё в примерочной хотел высказать своё мнение, но Лидия посмотрела на меня своим характерным взглядом: «Мне всё равно, что думаешь по этому поводу. Моё решение обжалованию не подлежит. Заткнись и иди на кассу.» Короче, она была прекрасна, как и всегда! Но с этим телом у меня вообще не осталось шансов завоевать её любовь, ты понимаешь? Поэтому надо поскорее связаться с Дитоном, он должен хоть что-то знать.  
Стайлз наконец замолчала и уставилась на Дерека. Оборотень сосредоточился на дороге и отвечать не собирался.   
\- Как же я мог забыть, что светские беседы не твой конёк. Я радио включу, – в динамиках заиграл Игги Поп, рассказывая про свой личный ад. Стайлз дослушала песню и выключила радио, задумавшись. – Персональный ад… Хм… Да, вот он. Приплыло, откуда не ждали… Я как будто в кипящем масле варюсь…  
\- Почему? – Дерек внимательно посмотрел на притихшую девушку.  
\- А ты представь насколько людям на меня плевать, что моё преображение из всей школы заметили Скотт с Элиссон, мистер Харрис, Финсток и парень, который ущипнул меня за задницу. Ты бы видел его лицо, когда он узнал меня. Думал, его прямо на меня вырвет… - Стайлз вскинулась, будто проснулась, и повертела головой. – Мы приехали что ли?!  
\- Минут пять как. Пошевеливайся давай, – Дерек вышел из машины и замер на месте, смотря на шерифа, который возвращал обратно внимательный взгляд.  
Тут между ними возникла Стайлз и помчалась к отцовской машине, улыбаясь и махая рукой. Правда, ничего сказать она не успела.  
\- Ты от Дерека Хейла собирался беременеть?! – Старший Стилински буравил глазами то сына-уже-дочь, то её извозчика. – А знаешь, чтобы не возникало никаких неловких ситуаций, я пристрелю его прямо сейчас!!  
Шериф не стал медлить и пошёл к Дереку, доставая табельное оружие из кобуры, взводя курок и целясь в голову. Мда, после многих лет службы нервы начали сдавать. Хейл растеряно смотрел то на Стайлза, то на её отца, пытаясь понять, как действовать.   
\- Нет! Ты всё не так понял! Он просто помочь хотел! У нас с ним ничего нет! Убери оружие, пап! Он же в суд на тебя подать может за угрозы!! – Девушка повисла на отцовской руке, пытаясь хоть как-то сбить прицел с головы оборотня. Конечно, пуля вряд ли смогла прикончить оборотня. – Пап, убери пистолет, пожалуйста!!  
Старший Стилински уже почти сдался и начал опускать пистолет, как неожиданно прозвучал выстрел. Чёрный шевроле начал проседать на спускающее колесо. Шериф убрал оружие и сел в служебную машину. Выезжая на дорогу, он остановился и посмотрел Дереку в глаза.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что это значит? Обидишь Стайлза – сделаю из тебя решето. Надеюсь, у тебя есть запаска, – полицейская машина укатила за горизонт.  
\- В гараже домкрат есть… - Сталз осторожно подошла к машине, разглядывая почти спустившее колесо и задумчиво облизываясь, а потом перевела взгляд на оборотня. – Ты ведь не очень злишься? То есть, это неприятно, но папа мог тебе ногу прострелить… Он вообще-то очень вспыльчивый…  
\- Не очень, – Дерек был на удивление спокоен. Даже подозрительно спокоен, что не могло беспокоить. Хейл же рассудил, что жалкое колесо не помешает ему завоевать Стайлза. А пугать девушку вспышкой гнева было бы глупо. – Где у вас домкрат?  
\- В гараже, я сейчас принесу!! – Стайлз подорвалась с места, погремела в гараже инструментами и быстро вернулась с подъёмником. - Давай я помогу? Надо подержать что-нибудь? Я же тоже виноват в этой фигне. Папа всё не так понял.  
\- Почему он захотел меня пристрелить? – Дерек достал из багажника инструменты и запаску. Конечно, дырку в шине тоже придётся латать. – И я не очень понял про беременность.   
Он присел на корточки перед машиной, пристраивая домкрат. Конечно, он мог спокойно поднять машину рукой, но уж слишком привык притворяться человеком. Стайлз устроилась на переднем сидении, вытянув ноги и улёгшись на них всем телом. Вопрос заставил девушку покраснеть.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что у меня язык без костей… Просто ляпнул ерунду, а папа распереживался. Тем более он взрослый человек и знает, что некрасиво наводить на других заряженное оружие, – Стилински разглядывал траву, бордюр и любимые кеды, которые теперь были велики и безбожно натирали.  
\- Что с тобой? Обычно мне хочется приложить тебя головой обо что-нибудь твёрдое. – Дерек скручивал колесо. Куртку он повесил на открытую дверь. Стайлз не видел его лица, но прекрасно знал, что тот сосредоточен на ремонте.  
\- А ты не заметил? Я девушкой стал. Или все альфы страдают близорукостью?  
\- Я понял, что ты изменился, по запаху. Мне не обязательно что-то видеть.  
Стайлз проводила взглядом гайки, покатившиеся по газону.  
\- А я теперь по-другому пахну? – Стилински выпрямилась и уставилась на оборотня.  
\- Нет. Просто теперь ты пахнешь женщиной, а раньше пах мужчиной. Что логично. – Дерек потянул носом воздух, будто бы окончательно убеждаясь в своём мнении, и вернулся к машине.  
\- А ты тоже теперь не так пахнешь. То есть, теперь я по-другому ощущаю твой запах. Да и вообще всех других! – Хейл посмотрел на Стайлза снисходительно и немного насмешливо. В его глазах читалось: «Да что ты можешь понимать в запахах?» - Эй! Не смотри на меня так! С волками жить, по-волчьи выть! Вот смотри. Если раньше я тащился от запаха Лидии, то сейчас мне просто приятно. И та же фигня с Элиссон и Эрикой. Они теперь слишком сладко пахнут… Вернее, они всегда так пахли, как и все девчонки, но теперь мне это меньше нравится. А вот Скотт пахнет резче, я не могу понять…И ты наверное так же пахнешь, я не чувствую отсюда.  
Девушка на секунду закрыла глаза, зевнув, как вдруг стало темно. Над ней нависал Дерек, опёршись руками на крышу и дверь.  
\- А теперь чувствуешь? – Он был как обычно серьёзен и хмур. Стайлз подался вперёд, пытаясь уловить запах.  
\- Ну да… Кензо? Диор? Ты же почти бездомный, откуда у тебя деньги на дорогой парфюм и крутую машину? Отбираешь деньги у школьников? Поэтому ты так часто тусуешься у школы? Как некрасиво! Не волк, а непонятно кто! Совсем не по-альфовски это! - Стайлз попыталасьскрыть за болтовнёй смущение. Она уж никак не ожидала, что её так сильно зацепит запах потного волосатого мужика. Стайлз несла невыразимую чушь и повторяла про себя, что это всё гормоны, гормоны, гормоны…   
\- Ты закончил? – Дерек дождался кивка и наклонился ниже, смотря растерянной девушке в глаза. Только природная выдержка и невероятная сила воли, помогли сдержаться и не наброситься на Стайлза прямо сейчас. От испуганного и растерянного взгляда карих глаз, от бешеного ритма сердца, от постоянно приоткрытых губ вело. И очень сильно вело. Хейл преодолел все животные порывы и достал из бардачка бутылку с водой. Он сделал пару глотков, а остальное вылил на руки, отмывая от грязи. – Я тоже. Бери бензин, и поехали к школе.   
Стилински безумно сильно и быстро закивала головой, облизнула губы, закрыла рот и кинулась в гараж, волоча за собой домкрат и спотыкаясь от волнения. Разумеется, из гаража она вернулась без бензина, вспомнила об этом только у машины, тихо выругалась и побежала обратно. Дерек отобрал у Стайлз канистру, кивком головы приказал садиться в машину, открыл багажник и поставил бензин рядом с тем, который очень аккуратно сливал из голубого джипа после начала занятий. 

\- Знаешь, я до сих пор обижен на тебя за то, что ты мне сразу не написал! Мы же лучшие друзья, Стайлз!! – Скотт хмурился и поправлял сползающий рюкзак обратно на плечо.  
\- Прости, чувак… Мне реально было не до того! Твой начальник ещё не объявился в городе? Как же я хочу с ним поговорить! И как не вовремя он свалил! Почему он трубку не берёт? Это его обычная практика, Скотт?!  
\- Да успокойся ты уже! Я же сказал, что он даже не в стране сейчас. Он точно вернётся в конце недели. Я тебе обещаю! - МакКол начинал злиться. - Найди хоть какие-нибудь плюсы своего положения и наслаждайся ими, пока не вернул себе своё тело! Не верю, что всё настолько погано.   
\- Ну, не на столько. Знаешь, я вчера и сегодня не принимал адерол и прекрасно себя чувствовал. Наверное, это из-за перестройки организма. А ещё… Если мне хреново, то я просто опускаю глаза вниз! И всё! Плохого настроения как не бывало! – Скотт смущенно посмотрел на грудь друга и быстро отвёл глаза. – Вот только я уже почти привык к ним… Боюсь, что после этого случая женская грудь уже не будет так сильно манить меня к себе как раньше. Понимаешь, теперь я всё знаю и не так интересно.  
\- Главное, чтобы тебя мужская не манила! – Скотт пихнул Стайлза локтём в бок, и они хором рассмеялись.   
\- О каких отвратительных вещах вы разговариваете! – Лидия обошла друзей и встала прямо перед ними, перегораживая дорогу. – И Стайлз, тебе пора заканчивать говорить о себе в мужском роде. Это глупо и странно.  
\- Лидия, я не чувствую себя девушкой! Я каким был, таким остался. – Стилински весело улыбалась.  
\- Не чувствуешь? Хм… - Мартин прищурилась и показала телефон с смс от Стайлза. – Тебе нужно помочь с выбором кроссовок? Хорошо, сегодня после уроков.  
Пока МакКол думал, давно ли эти двое переписываются, Стилински засеменил за гордой и хитро улыбающейся Лидией. Он сразу учуял подвох. Вот только он и не подозревал, что Питер бросил все силы на выполнение своего на самом деле не очень то и коварного плана. 

\- Как мне в этом вести машину?! Да я даже педалей не почувствую с такими каблуками! Лидия! Верни мне мои кеды! Немедленно! Иначе я поколочу тебя этими же туфлями! - Стайлз еле ковыляла на не таком уж и высоком семисантиметровом устойчивом каблуке.  
\- Не сможешь, – Лидия как всегда была уверена в себе. – Если ты немного сосредоточишься, то сможешь поймать равновесие. И вообще, ты должна благодарить меня уже за то, что я езжу в твоей развалюхе. За помощь в подборе гардероба вообще должна горячо благодарить, а не орать. А твои ужасные кеды я попросила сжечь. И если ты завтра придёшь в школу в чём-то не менее ужасном, то я лично приклею туфли к твоим ногам, чтобы ты не могла их снять.  
Лидия бодро шагала по парковке торгового центра, направляясь к машине Стайлз, которая еле как успевала следом. Более менее нормально ходить получалось, только виляя задницей: шаг правой ногой – бёдра тоже вправо, шаг левой – бёдра влево. При этом почти весь вес приходилось переносить на опорную ногу, от чего быстро начали болеть икры и стопы.  
\- Какая неожиданная встреча! – Питер хлопнул дверью машины и расплылся в улыбке. Сначала он заключил в объятья Лидию, галантно поцеловав руку, а потом проделал те же манипуляции со Стайлзом. Дерек обошёлся молчаливым кивком. – Две красивые девушки! Мы с племянником просто счастливчики!  
\- Я не девушка, – хмуро буркнула Стайлз.  
\- Но я работаю над этим, – улыбнулась Лидия. – А вы тут как оказались?  
\- Хотим поменять занавески на кухне. Дереку категорически надоели подсолнухи, и теперь он метается между весёлой красно-белой клеточкой и анютиными глазками. Всю плешь мне проел, и вот мы тут!  
\- Собирались поужинать, – Дерек рыкнул на эксцентричного дядю и хмуро уставился на девушек. – Хотите с нами?  
\- С удовольствием, - просияла Лилия.  
\- О нет! Это чё? Обратно тащиться? Да я досюда еле доковылял! – Стайлз сделала шаг к своему джипу, подвернула ногу на каблуке и начала падать. Ну, как девицы во всех этих дурацких романтических комедиях. Вот только сейчас она прекрасно понимала, что вряд ли кто-то будет его ловить. Скорее всего, шлёпнется на асфальт, порвёт что-нибудь, быстро поднимется, а потом все хором посмеются над её неуклюжестью и разойдутся.  
\- Ты в порядке? Нога как? – Дерек держал девушку за плечи и медленно возвращал в вертикальное положение. Что это на его лице? Участие? Забота? Лёгкое волнение? Быть не может!  
\- Неловко как-то вышло… - Стайлз помялась на месте. Смотреть на Хейла было стыдно что ли. – Спасибо…  
\- Раз так, то ты просто обязана своему спасителю ужин! Отказ мы не примем, – видимо, у Питера было слишком хорошее настроение.  
\- Вы прям как Чип и Дейл, боевые бурундуки, – Стилински начал понемногу отходить от шока. – Эрика – Гайка, Айзек – Вжик, а Бойд тот толстый крыс, помешанный на сыре.  
\- Мы идём или нет? – поторопил всех Дерек.  
\- Идём, милый племянник. Стайлз, предлагаю своё плечо в качестве опоры, раз уж Чип не обучен этикету, – Питер подставил локоть девушке.  
\- О мой бог… Я ещё пожалею об этом! – Стилински схватилась за Хейла и поковыляла обратно.

Стайлз устала. У Стайлз не осталось сил даже на болтовню, а это показатель. Она просто сидела и кусала трубочку, держа в руках уже пустой пластиковый стакан. Ноги, свободные от туфельной тюрьмы, тихо ныли. В голове роились глупые мысли. Например, слабо верилось, что этот финт с совместным ужином был случайностью. Уж слишком всё шло гладко и красиво, как будто это театр для одного зрителя – Стайлз. Вот только уставшие мозги больше не выдавали дельных мыслей. То, что её усадили рядом с Дереком, оказалось настоящим подарком. Питер и Лидия щебетали где-то далеко напротив и почти не приставали с вопросами, поэтому Стилински смогла спокойно набить брюхо и с ногами забраться на диванчик. Правда, она не рассчитала немного, и поэтому пришлось скормить огромный гамбургер угрюмому волку. Было сытно, тепло и уютно. Стайлз только на секундочку закрыла глаза…

Если бы Дерек мог светиться от счастья, то все немногочисленные прохожие ослепли бы. Но Хейл светиться не умел, поэтому просто старался не улыбаться слишком широко, чтобы не смахивать на маньяка. На руках он нёс уснувшую Стайлз к джипу. Умостив девушку на заднем сидении, Дерек сел за руль и попытался сосредоточиться. Кто бы мог подумать, что банальное прикосновение к ней сделает его таким счастливым? Хейл мотнул головой и завел мотор. С третьего раза. Всю дорогу до дома он косился назад, изучая лицо и фигуру. А ещё он очень хотел, чтобы Дитон ничего не знал про проклятья со сменой пола или хотя бы задержался в своей командировке подольше.

\- Рокфеллер… Нет, Рокфор! Вот как того большого звали! – Стайлз вскинулась, вспоминая имя дурацкой мыши. Дерек чуть не уронил её, дёрнувшись от испуга. – Что за чёрт?! Где я?!  
\- Ты уснул прямо за ужином, – Хейл не собирался так легко отпускать девушку с рук. – Я отдал Питеру ключи от своей машины и повёз тебя домой.  
\- О мой бог… Дерек, ты меня на руках таскал что ли? Добровольно? Тебе не угрожали аконитом или строгим ошейником? – Стайлз завозилась, желая слезть и поскорее забыть о неловкой ситуации, но потом уставилась на свои босые ноги и туфли. На лице отразилась палитра эмоций, отражающая сложное отношение Стайлз к обуви: с одной стороны их выбирала Лидия специально для него, с другой – обуваться не хотелось совсем.  
\- Тебя отнести? – Дерек оставался невозмутимым, будто каждый день таскал Стайлз на руках. Только внимательно смотрел в лицо.  
\- Чёрт… Как я могу отказать такому обаяшке? Тебе надо машины продавать с такой-то широкой улыбкой! Сегодня у меня есть свой личный ездовой волк, который, надеюсь, не перегрызёт мне горло в конце пути! Дерек, ты случайно не заболел волчанкой? Уж больно ты странный сегодня, слишком легко терпишь моё присутствие уже несколько часов подряд. И даже не ударил лицом ни обо что! Это странно! Или ты не бьёшь девушек? Тогда я не хочу быть обратно парнем… На мне же живого места не останется! Молю, пощади! – Стайлз, видимо, хорошо отдохнула и теперь оттягивалась на полную. – Кстати, ты заметил, что в мире восстанавливается баланс?  
\- О чём ты? – Дерек растерялся от вопроса невпопад. Он уже зашёл в пустой дом Стилински – шериф был на дежурстве – и поднимался по лестнице.  
\- Ну, сколько раз я таскал твою неподъёмную тушу на себе?! А теперь ты несёшь меня! Баланс! Справедливость! Правда, я не вижу страданий на твоём лице. Так и должно быть?  
\- Мне не тяжело и не противно, если ты об этом, – Дерек опустил Стайлз на ковер и вручил обувь.  
\- А как ты домой возвращаться теперь будешь? Пешком что ли?  
\- Не в первый раз, – Дерек пожал плечами. – Увидимся ещё как-нибудь.  
\- Я провожу. Или ты через окно выйдешь? И это… Спасибо. Уже второй раз за вечер! Сегодня наверняка парад планет! Иначе ты не стал бы мне помогать! И вообще мне кажется, что что-то не чисто тут! Всё уж больно хорошо сходится, а так не бывает.   
Стайлз уселась на кровать с ногами и задумалась. Дерек не мигая смотрел, как язык облизывает пухлые губы, как нахмуриваются брови, как девушка грызёт ноготь на мизинце. Тут Стилински резко обернулась на него и тыкнула пальцем, подпрыгивая на месте от возбуждения и внезапной мысли. Хейл сам шарахнулся в сторону от неожиданности, он уже шестым чувством чуял неприятности.   
– Попался!! Я всё видел!! Теперь ты не отвертишься!! – Стайлз спрыгнула с кровати и вплотную подошла к оборотню, безбоязненно тыкая ему в грудь пальцем. – Это всё Питер придумал, да? И Лидию подговорил!! А ты! Наверное, еще подсыпал мне в еду фигню какую-нибудь! Хотя, я бы не проснулся тогда так быстро и легко… Хм… Может и не подсыпал… Но всё равно! Можешь теперь не оправдываться!! Я знаю, что тебе нравлюсь!   
\- Я не собираюсь оправдываться, Стайлз. Тем более, если учитывать, что ты не давал мне и слова вставить. Ты мне нравишься. Угадал. Что теперь? – Дерек повел бровью и серьёзно и немного раздражено уставился в карие глаза.   
Разумеется, Стайлз не дура, она быстро всё поняла. Только вот теперь она не знала, что с этим делать. Под внимательным взглядом альфы было жутко неуютно. Мысль вытолкать оборотня в окно заранее оказалось провальной. Стилински мялась, старалась не смотреть в зелёные глаза и гладила себя по бритой голове, пытаясь хоть что-то выдавить в ответ.  
\- Ты всего лишь человек, а теперь ещё и девушка. У тебя нет шансов против оборотня, а тем более против альфы. И никто не сможет тебя защитить сейчас. Поэтому я могу сделать с тобой всё, что захочу, даже не обращая на твои жалкие писки, – Хейл медленно наступал на Стайлз, оттесняя все ближе к кровати.  
\- Эй! Я до прошлой недели занимался лакроссом! Я! У меня есть ракетка… И я… Я всё папе скажу… - Стайлз еле подобрала слова. Тут в голову пришла очень простая мысль. – Если я тебе действительно нравлюсь, то ты меня и пальцем тронуть не посмеешь! Так то! Я всегда знал, что могу уделать словами кого угодно! Отлично! Я молодец! И даже пистолет не потребовался!  
Стайлз уже хотела начать танцевать, воодушевленная победой, но тут увидеал когти перед своим лицом. Дерек ухмылялся зубастой улыбкой и светил глазами. Острый ноготь прошёлся по ключицам, шее и оставил небольшую царапинку за ухом. Хейл впитывал запах страха и наслаждался быстрым биением сердца. Он заглянул в карие глаза с расширенными зрачками и спрятал клыки. Целоваться с ними было неудобно. Нет, Дерек не собирался делать это сейчас, но подразнить хотел.  
Оборотень отстранился, когда пульс Стилински начал бить все рекорды, а до сладких губ оставалось несколько жалких миллиметров. Он просто сделал шаг назад, а потом резво выпрыгнул в окно, скрываясь в темноте. Стайлз не сразу пришла в себя, а потом кинулась к окну, высовываясь и почти выпадая из него.  
\- Чёртов Хейл!! Это у тебя такие способы ухаживания?! Запугать до смерти и сбежать!! Животное!! Когда ты просто подвозил меня до дома, то нравился гораздо больше!

\- Что он тут забыл? – шериф был не в лучшем настроении с утра. Он хмуро пялился на чёрный камаро. – Хейл преследует тебя? Я могу арестовать его.   
\- Не знаю, пусть стоит. Мне плевать на него, – Стайлз быстро, насколько это могли позволить каблуки, пошёл к своему джипу.   
\- Будь осторожен, – Старший Стилински скрылся в доме, но градус бдительности не сбавил и наблюдал за происходящим перед домом через окно. Раньше, когда его сын ещё был сыном, за ним нужно было внимательно присматривать. Теперь же, когда его сын – дочь, всё стало намного сложнее. У Стайлза почему-то не завёлся джип. Шериф напрягся, когда ребёнок направился в школу пешком. Правда, почему-то очень медленно. Так же медленно за ним двинулась машина… Стилински принял успокоительного, разлитого в бутылки из-под Джека Дениэлса, и решил пока не вмешиваться. Сначала стоило всё хорошенько разузнать.

\- Дерек! Отвали от меня уже! Чёртов сталкер!! – Стайлз упорно ковыляла вперёд. Рискнуть и переобуться в кеды она так и не решилась. Лидия слов на ветер не бросает. Грозная женщина.  
\- Ты в любой момент можешь согласиться на моё предложение подвезти тебя, – Дерек, видимо, после признания решил не терять времени даром и взять объект страсти в оборот. Именно поэтому он выдернул из машины Стайлза шланг от бензобака.  
\- Не дождёшься! Я написал Скотту. Он подождёт, пока я дойду до его дома, а потом мы поедем на его велосипеде. С ветерком! А у твоей машины даже верх не откидывается! Полный отстой!  
\- Вспомни свой джип и заткнись, – огрызнулся Дерек.  
\- Он просторный, хорошо вентилируемый и вообще скоро будет стоить кучу денег, потому что раритет! Ни у кого такого точно нет!  
\- Потому что никому не нужно это ржавое ведро с болтами, кроме тебя.  
\- Твоего мнения вообще никто не спрашивал! – вспылила Стайлз, посылая в сторону Дерека испепеляющие взгляды. Она даже скорости от злости прибавила, тем более вдалеке показался дом Скотта и сам МакКол с велосипедом. – Привет мой самый лучший друг во всём мире! Спаси меня от шибанутого на всю голову альфы! Я его уже видеть не могу!  
Скотт мало чего понимал, просто открывал рот и смешно хмурился. Когда Стайлз схватила его за запястье, то всё стало совсем всё плохо. Дерек угрожающе зарычал.  
\- Отпусти его.  
\- И не подумаю. Кого хочу, того и трогаю. И ты в этом списке не значишься, Хейл! – Стайлз ещё ближе подошла к другу, хватая уже за плечи, но благоразумно вставая за спину и крича оттуда.  
\- Скотт! Отойди от Стайлза или я тебе все кости переломаю! – Дерек был зол даже больше, чем обычно.  
\- Мигель, ты сегодня горячее, чем обычно! Иди остынь в ближайшей сточной канаве! – Не унималась Стайлз.  
Оборотень психанул и выскочил из машины, вплотную подходя к подросткам.  
\- Эй! Почему я должен участвовать в ваших разборках?! – наконец вставил Скотт, но тут же вскрикнул и начал пригибаться к земле. – Стайлз! Какого ты творишь?! Слезай с меня немедленно!!  
Стилински и вправду забралась на МакКола, обхватывая руками и ногами. Всё это время она не отводила глаз с Дерека, нарочно зля ещё больше.  
\- А я передумал! Мы не поедем на велосипеде! Я поеду на Скотте! Вот прямо так, как есть! Он лучше твоей машины намного! У тебя сидения из искусственной кожи, а Скотт из натуральной сделан! И подогрев есть! И посочувствовать он мне тоже может!   
Дерек уже выставил лапу, чтобы надавать наглойСтилински тумаков, но сдержался, сверкнул глазами и газанул с места так, что на асфальте остались полосы от шин. Стайлз проводила машину взглядом, слезла с друга и упала на газон, тяжело выдыхая. Пришла беда откуда не ждали. А Хейл ведь упрямый… Упрямее самой Стайлз. Если втемяшил себе что-то в голову, то уже ничем не выбьешь, как ни стучи.

\- О нет… Опять он… - Стилински вымучено застонала и облокотилась на Скотта. Стоило им только выйти из школы, как в глаза бросился чёрный полуспортивный шевроле, единственный во всём городе.  
\- Может, он не к тебе? Просто не замечай его!  
\- Чудесный совет, Скотт. Именно то, что мне нужно.  
Стайлз вздохнула и пошлак парковке. Надо было как можно быстрее разобраться с Дереком, а то мало ли что у него в голове. Внезапно из машины вылез Питер и приветливо помахал Стайлз рукой, приглашая в машину.  
\- Всё чудесатее и чудесатее…   
\- Смотрю, ты смогла победить эту ужасную обувь! – Питер опять поцеловал пальцы, приветствуя. – Присаживайся в машину.  
\- Не хочу я садиться в неё. Особенно с этим вот, – Стайлз кивнула на Дерека.  
\- Но ты же всё равно шла к машине. Наверняка, хотела разобраться с моим милейшим племянником. Я буду всего лишь посредником, чтобы не возникало конфликтов, как сегодня утром. Прошу, – Хейл открыл дверь, приглашая в авто.   
\- Да, я хочу, – Стайлз упала на заднее сиденье. – И не обращайся ко мне в женском роде! У меня от этого мурашки по всему телу.  
\- Не могу. Лидия… Сам понимаешь, – Питер виновато улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Стайлз только сочувствующе кивнула в ответ.

Под шинами мягко зашелестели пожухлая трава и опавшие листья. В Бэкон Хилзе стояла вечная осень. Компания вышла из машины и устроилась в обгоревшей и полусгнившей гостиной. Повисло неловкое молчание, которое Стайлз ненавидела больше всего в жизни:  
\- Питер, скажи своему племяннику, чтобы он отвалил от меня! Я скоро стану обратно парнем, так что пусть губу не раскатывает! И вообще! Раньше я ему не нравился, а тут резко оп! И всё! Охренеть, как нечестно! Пусть губу закатает!  
\- Он раньше не рассматривал тебя, как пару, потому что ты был парнем. Это нормально. А как девушка ты вполне устраиваешь Дерека, – спокойно ответил Хейл.  
\- Отлично! А почему меня не спросили, устраивает ли меня Дерек?! И нужен ли вообще мне кто-то?!  
\- Так расскажи нам, чем тебе не угодил мой дорогой племянник. Он постарается исправиться, чтобы соответствовать. Правда? – Питер посмотрел на Дерека, который нахмурился ещё больше и ушёл в закрытую позу. – Я поболтаю с ним об этом потом. Так что там с недостатками?  
\- Он грубый! И неотесанный. И резкий как понос. Я не знаю чего от него ожидать. И вообще… - Стайлз растерялась, как нарочно в голову ничего не шло. – Ты видел, какой он здоровенный?! Ещё придавит и не заметит… И вечно смотрит так, будто голову хочет мне откусить. Это нервирует, знаете ли.  
\- Хм… Претензии вполне обоснованные. Дерек, ты с ними согласен?  
Драгоценный племянник только оскалился, тихо рыча в ответ.  
\- Вот и отлично! А теперь вы идёте на свидание! Прямо сейчас! – Питер радостно хлопнул в ладоши, улыбаясь.  
\- Что? Без меня, – Стайлз махнула рукой на прощание и пошла вон из дома.  
\- Нет, подожди! Не надо так быстро отказывать! Ты же разобьёшь Дереку сердце!  
Питер под шумок отвёл девушку подальше от дома и очень серьёзно посмотрел в глаза.  
\- Стайлз, пожалуйста, сходи с Дереком на свидание. Мне это жизненно необходимо, – Стилински уже хотела было открыть рот и назадавать кучу вопросов, как Хейл продолжил. – Понимаешь, Лидия требует много внимания. И я с удовольствием бы уделял ей много времени. Но есть одно большое небритое и неприветливое «но». Он везде таскается за мной… Я не знаю почему! Может быть, до сих пор не доверяет, может – ему просто скучно. И поэтому я решил помочь ему, а заодно отвлечь на тебя. Подло? Немного. Но не надо отрицать, что Дерек вполне ничего себе. Так, что, не ради меня, ради Лидии, уведи альфу из дома хотя бы на один вечер. А если всё будет плохо, то я помогу отделаться от него. Обещаю.  
\- У меня вопрос есть, – Стайлз задумчиво облизнулась. Она думала, стоило ли в это впутываться. Пока что любопытство побеждало здравый смысл.  
\- Какой? – напрягся Питер.  
\- Почему вы с Дереком совсем не похожи?  
\- У его отца были испанские корни.

\- И где будет проходить свидание моей мечты? Шикарный ресторан? Театр? Опера? Хм… Макдональдс… - Стайлз задумчиво посмотрела на огромную букву «М». – Не похоже на оперу.  
\- Ты же любишь картошку? – Дерек даже больше утверждал, чем спрашивал. Но на всякий случай вопросительно посмотрел на спутницу. Та только немного растеряно кивнула в ответ и забрала к себе на руки пакет с заказом.   
\- Знаешь, я удивлён, что ты не рычишь на меня и не лезешь со всяким там... И странно, что кормишь фастфудом. Я думал, что ради меня ты загрызёшь хотя бы кролика. А если судить по твоим замашкам собственника, это должен быть целый лось! Чтобы уж наверняка покорить моё сердце! И куда мы сейчас едем? Ты решил откормить меня, а потом съесть? Да?  
\- Нет, – Дерек вывернул с парковки Макдака. Он бы хотел съесть Стайлз, но только если выражаться фигурально. – Ты костлявый.  
\- Как всегда немногословен и хамоват. И угрюм, конечно же. Эй, мистер Кислая Морда! С таким лицом на свидания не ходят! – Стайлз уже разграбила пакет и пихала в рот картошку, энергично жуя и возмущаясь. – Скажи уже, куда мы едем!  
\- Перестань мусорить в машине! И сам скоро увидишь, потерпи немного, – Хейл с грустью посмотрел на испачканное крошками сидение и коврики. Хорошо хоть он догадался не заказывать соусы.  
\- Ты ужасный кавалер! Это будет моим самым плохим свиданием в жизни! Я никогда не забуду этого разочарования!   
\- А ты раньше ходил на свидания?  
\- Нет. И в этом вся ирония. Плохой старт.  
\- Мы ещё даже не начинали, – Дерек опять круто повернул. – Надеюсь, ты не загадишь мою машину окончательно, пока мы смотрим фильм.  
\- Какой фильм? Ты о чём? – Стайлз растеряно выглянула в окно. Они стояли перед въездом в открытый кинотеатр, Хейл покупал билеты.  
\- Надеюсь, ты любишь Индиану Джонса, – машина двинулась вперёд и заняла самое удобное место, на всей парковке.  
\- А как ты узнал? – Стайлз неловко заёрзала на месте. – У меня даже шляпа такая же есть. Я хотел ещё и кнут, но отец запретил… Тебе Скотт рассказал, да?  
\- Нет, просто подумал, что тебе нравятся такие фильмы. Рад, что угадал, – Дерек отстегнул ремень и откинулся на сидение. – Дай мне бургер.  
\- Ты не выглядишь счастливым. Нашёл ту прислугу… Подай… Принеси… Отпили руку… - Стайлз ворчала, выуживая из пакета еду и отдавая оборотню. – И вообще! Мне Питер обещал, что ты исправишься! Что-то я не вижу сильных перемен в тебе!  
\- Я, правда, рад, – Дерек забрал сэндвич и улыбнулся, смутив девушку окончательно.  
\- Слушай, тебя не смущает, что я недавно парнем был? Что ты меня бил и рычал на меня. И что я опять стану парнем очень скоро… Что ты тогда будешь делать? Ты ведь совершенно точно не гей. Да и я тоже если что! И это глупо, таскать меня на свидания… Всё равно ничего не выйдет. Мы же не похожи совсем! В смысле, ты крутой такой, опасный… А я всего лишь Стайлз… Во мне нет ничего примечательного, я никому не нравлюсь. Ты ошибся. Поэтому предлагаю просто посмотреть фильм, а потом разъехаться по домам и забыть о всех тех неловкостях, которые произошли. И я тебе отдам деньги за билет и еду! Сколько с меня?  
\- Стайлз, перестань. Мне всё нравится. Особенно, ты, – Дерек внимательно поглядел на девушку и положил руку на затылок, ласково оглаживая. Движение было немного резким и суховатым, но при этом очень осторожным. Стилински даже рот открыла от неожиданности, а по спине пробежался табун мурашек. Хейл тем временем провёл пальцами за ухом, по щеке и виску, а потом и по подбородку, надавливая на него и помогая закрыть рот.  
Сначала в машине повисло неловкое молчание, а потом раздался тихий смущённый смех:  
\- Ну да. Уделал меня, угрюмый волчара. Молодец! Дай пять! – Стилински подняла руку, не особо на что-то надеясь. Под изучающим взглядом Дерека было жутко неловко. – Ну и как хочешь…  
Стайлз завозилась, скинула обувь и устроилась на сидении, поджав ноги под себя. Она кожей чувствовал, что на неё пялятся, но решила не смотреть в ответ и вообще наслаждаться фильмом, лопая картошку и бургер. Дерек тоже чувствовал себя неловко. Ему хотелось оказаться ближе, хотелось взять за руку. Хотя бы так. Но стоило немного поспешить, как Стайлз порывалась сбежать. Дерек понятия не имел, на сколько хватит его терпения…  
\- Наверняка, ты сейчас думаешь о всяких извращениях. Я вот когда вёз Лидию на выпускной, только и думал о том, как она чудесно пахнет, как мы будем танцевать и улыбаться друг другу. Я бы хотел её поцеловать… но она не моя женщина. И никогда ей не будет, как бы я не старался.  
\- Зачем ты мне говоришь это? Если ты думаешь, что я отступлюсь, то ошибаешься.  
\- Да с чего ты вообще решил, что я тебе нравлюсь?! Я же прежний! Только с сиськами! Не в них же дело! Раньше бесил, а тут оп! Фокус-покус! И готово! – Стайлз ощутимо нервничала.   
\- Ты и сейчас периодически бесишь. Но если ты думаешь, что я плохо к тебе относился, то ошибаешься, – Хейл вгрызся в свой бургер, уплетая за обе щеки.  
\- А как же ты ко мне относился раньше? – Стайлз не ожидала таких откровений, но уши навострила.  
\- Хм… Положительно? Я не могу точно сказать. Но твоё мнение я уважаю. Ты сообразительный для своего возраста. Иногда я даже жалел, что Питер укусил Скотта, а не тебя.   
\- Вау… Такого я точно не ожидал… Спасибо… И это уже третья моя благодарность тебе! Ты удивляешь меня всё больше и больше! Ну что? Ты заслужил поцелуй в щёчку! Подставляй свою щетину, пока я добрый!  
Дерек с трудом проглотил огромный кусок бутерброда и недоверчиво посмотрел на Стайлз. Та ощутимо нервничала, но говорила вполне серьёзно. И как раз в этот момент, она встал на четвереньки и потянулась к Хейлу.  
\- Ну! Давай, пока я не передумал или не упал!  
Дерек послушно повернулся в профиль. Он уже ощущал дыхание Стайлз на щеке. А потом было тёплое мимолётное касание мягких губ.  
\- Ещё, – почти что скомандовал Дерек.  
\- Ты просто мастер разводить девушек. У меня прям ноги дрожат от того, какой ты крутой, – Стайлз плюхнулась обратно на сидение. Она беспокойно мял край футболки и смущенно рассматривала крошки на дне машины. – Я просто пожалел тебя! И ничего больше! И вообще, я Питеру одолжение делаю, что тебя развлекаю… И вообще, послезавтра приедет Дитон и вернёт всё обратно.   
Стайлз, наконец, совладала с собой и подняла глаза на экран. Фильм уже близился к концу.   
\- Тогда давай завтра ещё куда-нибудь сходим, – голос Хейла был немного тише, чем обычно. Он пытался сконцентрироваться на своей человеческой сущности и сдержать лезущие клыки.  
\- Я тебя засмущал что ли? Да ладно! – Стайлз неловко пихнула оборотня в плечо. – Я домой хочу. Отвезёшь ведь?  
\- Хорошо. Пристегнись.  
Дерек не стал тянуть и быстро выехал с парковки. Он так гнал, что добрался до дома шерифа в рекордные сроки: хорошо, что по дороге не наткнулись ни на одного полицейского.   
\- Спасибо за хлеб и зрелище. Я пойду, – Стайлз начала выбираться из машины, обуваясь, отстёгивая ремень и перегибаясь назад за рюкзаком. Она сильно нервничала.  
\- Ты не ответил, – Дерек хотел запереть машину на все замки. Лишь бы подольше посидеть рядом. Перспектива, что Стайлз вернётся обратно в своё тело, жутко нервировала. Дерек не понимал, что будет делать в этом случае, изменятся ли его чувства. Неопределенность нервировала и выбивала из колеи. – Пойдём завтра на свидание?  
\- Шутишь что ли? Хочешь сказать, что тебе понравилось это суперпровальное свидание, которое и свиданием назвать-то нельзя? Ты мазохист. Я загадил тебе всю машину, не затыкался, да ещё не собираюсь одаривать обнимашками или поцелуем на прощанье. И ты ещё хочешь? – Стайлз обнимала рюкзак одной рукой, а другой махала всё время, пока говорила.  
\- Хочу. Меня всё устроило. Вообще, я думал, что всё будет ещё хуже, – признался Дерек, слабо улыбаясь.  
\- Что мы подерёмся?  
\- Типа того, – усмехнулся он. – Я заеду в семь.  
\- Вот так, да? Просто заедешь? И неважно хочу я или нет? – Стайлз удивлённо повла бровями. – Все доминантные самцы себя так ведут?  
\- Да. Особенно, если рядом есть самка, которая им нравится, – Хейл в наглую притянул к себе девушку, хватая за шею и сам подаваясь вперёд.  
\- Только не говори, что хочешь украсть мой первый поцелуй, хмурый волчара… - Стилински испугано смотрела в зелёные глаза, краснела и смущённо почти шептала в губы Дерека. Всё это было так странно и пугающе. И самое страшное, что Стайлз хотела поцеловаться! Это всё определённо из-за гормонов. Из-за них казалось, что у Хейла очень красивые глаза, приятный запах и очень мягкие на вид волосы. Вот раньше Стайлз так не думала! Ну ладно. Думала только о глазах: круто быть светлоглазым брюнетом. И думала, что у оборотня офигительные мышцы. – Чёрт, нет, я хочу тебя полапать… Это катастрофа…  
Дерек подумал, что Стилински начала бредить от волнения и решил больше не ждать. И ещё попридержал язык и зубы. Он старался целовать медленно и ласково, наслаждался вкусом, считал удары чужого сердца и пытался угадать мысли.   
Стайлз думала, что будет что-то такое, но всё равно не ожидала поцелуя. Она только вцепилась в руку Хейла, сильно сжимая и замирая от страха. Вообще-то было приятно и совсем не слюняво. Чёрт, Дерек не мастифф! Откуда взяться слюням?! Стайлз решила не упускать шанс и потренироваться, чтобы потом поразить Лидию своими потрясающими умениями.  
Вот чего Дерек не ожидал, что ему ответят, да ещё и с таким рвением. Конечно же, Стайлз совсем не умела целоваться, но видимо очень хотела научиться. Её попытки ответить Хейл счёл милыми, но решил остановиться, пока мог себя контролировать. Он нехотя отпустил бритый затылок и отстранился.  
\- До завтра.  
\- И это всё, что ты можешь мне сказать?! О мой бог!! – Стайлз вылетела из машины и быстро скрылась за дверью дома. Её и раньше было тяжело понять, а когда она стала женщиной, то задача усложнилась ещё больше. Пусть она и сопротивлялся переменам, но Дерек видел, что они есть и всё сильнее укрепляются в голове. Движения становились не такими резкими, голос мягче.  
Хейл отогнал машину от дома Стилински и вернулся дворами обратно, вернул топливный шланг обратно в джип, а потом забрался на крышу дома. Стайлз оживлённо обсуждала с отцом его работу, пытаясь вынюхать что-то про интересное дело, чтобы потом вляпаться в историю. Шериф был непреклонен, поэтому семейство уселось смотреть вечернюю передачу. Дерек решил не мёрзнуть больше и уехал домой. На сегодня ему хватило впечатлений.

К огромному разочарованию Дерека и его дядюшки и великой радости Стайлз Дитон вернулся на день раньше. Поэтому, почти вся стая собралась в ветлечебнице, срывая рабочую смену Скотта. Почти никто не говорил, но в воздухе витало волнение и нервное напряжение. Все переживали, но каждый за своё. И только МакКол волновался за Стайлз и периодически хлопал друга по плечу  
\- Я уверен, что мой босс найдёт решение. Он нам всегда помогал! И тебя он не оставит в беде!  
\- Спасибо, дружище… - Стайлз выдохнула, а потом жадными глазами уставилась на Дитона, вошедшего в кабинет с каким-то древним фолиантом. – Ну?! Что там?! Есть хоть что?! Давайте я посмотрю!  
\- Не стоит, я уже сам справился. И да, вы были правы, это проклятье, – ветеринар внимательно оглядел компанию. – Выход есть. Вам нужно найти того, кто наложил его, а потом… Хм… Наложить на него это же заклинание. Тогда магия нейтрализуется. Но всё это нужно успеть сделать до того, как Стайлз станет настоящей женщиной.  
\- И как мы найдём моего злопыхателя? Меня много кто недолюбливает! И какое там заклинание? Там надо подсыпать что-то в еду? Нужны редкие ингридиенты? – Стилински дёргалась, облизывала пересохшие губы и норовила заглянуть в книгу. – Знаете, это какое-то расплывчатое описание сроков!! А можно поточнее? Если мне надо хранить девственность, то у нас куча времени! Можно никуда не торопиться и даже сделать домашку по математике!   
Хейл нахмурился, а Питер только потрепал племянника по плечу, утешая. Дитон заглянул в книгу, уточняя пункт про женщину, немного нахмурился, а потом внимательно посмотрел Стилински в глаза:  
\- У тебя время до первой менструации.  
\- Что?.. В смысле, я знаю, что это такое! – Стайлз как-то давно, дожидаясь Скотта из морга, досконально изучила брошюру об этом, пытаясь загородиться ей от Джексона и Лидии. – Но откуда мне знать, когда это начнётся?! Это нечестно! Почему всё самое несправедливое происходит со мной! И почему все должны быть в курсе моего цикла?!  
Ей хотелось побиться головой об стену, пол или стол. И без чужих подсказок было ясно, что ничего не получится: найти непонятно кого непонятно как в самое короткое время.  
\- Нам надо действовать как можно скорее! – Скотт был серьёзно настроен. – Смотрите, тут написано, что можно сделать что-то типа радара. А он сработает, когда коснётся того, кто наслал проклятье. Совсем несложно, только нужны волосы Стайлза…  
\- С ног подойдут? Боюсь, если мы ещё хоть немного заберём волос с её головы, то будет ходить лысая. А скоро зима… Спать придётся в чепчике, – ехидничал Питер.  
\- Тут не написано… Наверное можно откуда угодно, – мирно ответил простодушный Скотт.  
\- Давайте уже хоть что-то сделаем! – Лидии надоело стоять в стороне и молча ждать, поэтому она начала раздавать распоряжения направо и налево.  
Работа закипела: Айзек и Скотт уселись плести из ивовых прутиков амулеты, Питер и Дерек уехали за серебряными нитями, Дитон толок какие-то ароматные листья, а Лидия вооружилась ножницами и утащила Стайлза в другую комнату, срезать волосы. Через несколько часов мини-радары были готовы и выданы всем в количестве одна штука. Установка была простая: ходить и тыкать ими во всех подряд. Никого нельзя было списывать со счетов. Стайлз быстро распределила всю школу между собой, Скоттом, Айзеком и Лидией, а потом уехал домой, умоляя мироздание сжалиться над ним и дать ещё немного времени. Проблема была в том, что неделя подходила к концу. От неё осталась только пятница и выходные. Лишь бы им хватило одного учебного дня проверить всю школу. 

Стайлз устало упала в джип. Многочасовая проверка школы не дала никаких результатов. Амулет болтался в виде браслета на левой руке – так было удобней выискивать колдуна. Следующим этапом был полицейский участок и близлежащие кафешки. Лилия обещала обойти вместе с Питером торговый центр. Элиссон взяла на себя семью и всех охотников города. Скотт и Айзек сказали, что тоже пошарятся по городу. Дерек привычку отчитываться перед кем-то не имел.  
Стилински выудила из рюкзака телефон и полезла в интернет, желая нагуглить признаки надвигающейся катастрофы, то есть месячных. Форумы пестрили неоднозначными ответами, воплями девочек разного возраста и какими-то народными приметами. Девушка отшвырнула смартфон и улеглась на руль. Депрессия и отчаяние накатывали волнами, сил уже не было никаких, а нервы на пределе. Кстати, повышенная усталость и подавленное состояние были одним из самых частых признаков. Второй за ним – тянущая боль внизу живота. Хорошо, что этого пока не наблюдалось, значит, ещё немного времени в запасе оставалось. Стайлз резко выпрямилась, похлопала себя по щекам и растёрла уши, мигом приходя в боевой настрой, завела джип и поехала к отцу.  
\- Главное не унывать! – Айзек старался улыбаться и не показывать своего истинного настроя.  
\- Да, мы обязательно найдём этого колдуна! – Скотт не умел скрывать эмоций, но старался подбодрить подругу как мог. Они втроём встретились в кафе на окраине города и заправлялись гигантскими порциями кофе. – Я сегодня столько людей проверил! Даже в себя ткнул на всякий случай.  
\- Кстати, а какой сигнал подает эта штуковина? Не вижу здесь лампочек или гудочков, – Лейхи с интересом рассматривал порядком помятый радар. Он очень старался и тыкал в людей амулетом, чтобы наверняка. – Мы могли просто не заметить сигнал?  
\- Я об этом даже думать не хочу! – Стайлз замахала руками и зажмурилась. – Как думаете, есть смысл искать колдуна в клубах? Есть хоть какая-то вероятность, что он или она заядлый тусовщик? Или что просто пойдёт отмечать свой триумф? Может, попросить Питера обыскать бары? Нас-то ведь туда всё равно не пустят.  
\- Возможно, Дерек занимается как раз этим. Я помню, что они с Питером обсуждали что-то такое, я плохо слышал.  
\- Я бы тоже сходил в бар или клуб. Почему Хейлу такая непыльная работа досталась? Сиди у стойки, пей и ненароком тыкай этой штуковиной во всех подряд. А в клубе и потанцевать можно, – Скотт тоже устал за день поисков. – Я сегодня за Дэнни три перемены носился, чтобы проверить. Он на меня как на чокнутого смотрел…  
\- Парни, спасибо, что помогаете. Я без вас вообще никак не справился бы.  
\- Мы же твои друзья! Мы всегда поможем! – Айзек и Скотт заулыбались. Стайлз кривовато и устало улыбнулась в ответ, провела по ежику волос рукой пару раз и поднялась с места.  
\- Да завтра. Встретимся у Хейлов в десять, а там решим, что делать дальше.

Стайлз лежала на животе и обнимала подушку. Время перевалило за полночь, но сон даже не думал приходить. В голове роилась туча мыслей обо всём и ни о чём, которая не давала уснуть.  
\- Дерек, ты долазаешься до того, что я сменю окно на рябиновое, – она поправила пижаму на груди и повернулась к оборотню спиной, закутываясь в одеяло. На улице была не самая тёплая ночь, а в ноги ужасно дуло. – Вали отсюда, я спать пытаюсь.  
\- Ты не хочешь узнать, зачем я пришёл? – судя по звукам, Хейл уселся на стул.  
\- Если у тебя плохие новости, то я отрублю тебе голову. А у хороших новостей у тебя точно нет, давно сказал бы… Или ты пришёл меня домогаться? Я закричу, и прибежит отец с пистолетом. Церемониться он не будет. Предупредительный выстрел в голову. Контрольный – в сердце. Уйди, а? И без тебя хреново.  
Голос у Стайлз был совсем тихий и бесцветный. Дерек никогда прежде не видел её в таком подавленном состоянии и теперь не знал, что делать. После непродолжительного молчания он вывалил новости:  
\- Я обошёл все бары Бекон Хилза. И несколько клубов.  
\- То-то от тебя куревом несёт.  
\- Не слышу благодарности в голосе.  
\- Как будто есть за что благодарить. Колдуна же ты не нашёл, – Стайлз было немного стыдно, что она так ведёт себя. Дерек и правда старался помочь, хотя это было не в его интересах. Он, наверное, тоже устал, но всё равно пришёл к Стилински с новостями. – Чёрт, чувак. Спасибо, конечно, но меня сейчас никакие новости кроме одной не порадуют.   
\- Завтра продолжим поиски. Время ведь есть?  
Дерек опустился на кровать и положил ладонь на одеяло, осторожно оглаживая.  
\- Надеюсь, что есть, – Стайлз повернулась к Хейлу жутко недовольная и уставшая. – Вообще-то, у меня нет встроенного таймера с обратным отсчётом времени! Откуда мне знать?! У меня эта штука в первый раз будет! И ты не представляешь, как я хочу, чтобы её не было!! Это всё! Конец! Тогда придётся сдаться и смириться! А я не хочу! Почему это со мной произошло?! Почему ты бабой не стал?! А я бы к тебе подкатывал! Машину твою ломал! Может, это вообще всё ты задумал!! Откуда мне знать?!   
В истеричном порыве Стайлз схватила амулет и со всей силы припечатала его к щеке мрачного Дерека. Ничего не засветилось и не загудело. Хейл не шелохнулся и даже в лице не поменялся:  
\- Легче стало?  
\- Немного… - Стилински скривилась, пытаясь сдержаться и не заплакать, но вышло паршиво.   
Реветь, захлёбываясь слезами и эмоциями, в кожанку Дерека было очень странно. Тот молчал, обнимал и гладил по волосам. Его спокойный и уверенный настрой быстро передался Стайлзу, поэтому истерика длилась не очень долго.  
\- Бедные девчонки… Теперь я понимаю, почему они так много плачут. Этому чувству так сложно сопротивляться… Прям на части рвёт. Я тебе куртку соплями испачкал, ты не сердись только. Тут салфетки где-то были…  
Стайлз несла какой-то сонный бред, уже почти засыпая на руках Дерека. Эмоциональный всплеск окончательно выбил из сил, поэтому она почти сразу уснула. Дерек, наоборот, ещё пару часов сидел в комнате, охраняя сон. Да и салфетками он не преминул воспользоваться. 

В десять утра у полусгоревшего особняка появился только Дерек. Все остальные подтянулись с опозданием, потому что мало кому спалось в эту ночь. Разумеется, джип Стайлза приехал самым последним, когда стая уже успела обменяться новостями и откровенно заскучать. Как и в прошлое своё появление, Стилински застряла в машине, отказываясь вылезать.   
Все разом замерли и замолчали. Никто не решался подойти или просто что-то сказать. Тут дверь со скрипом открылась, и Стайлз спрыгнула на шуршащие листья. Она неожиданно широко улыбалась и активно махала рукой.  
\- Опоздали… - Лидия оказалась самой проницательной.  
\- Как? Почему ты уверена в этом?! – Скотт как всегда не улавливал нюансы. Другие оборотни уже учуяли небольшую перемену в запахе Стилински. – Стайлз, привет! Ты как?  
\- Нормально. Правда, не выспался совсем.  
\- Да успеешь ещё отоспаться. Что сегодня делаем? – На МакКола смотрели, как на идиота. Хорошо, что Элиссон не пришла. Стайлз смотрела на друга с лёгким сожалением.  
\- Расслабься, дружище. Всё кончено. Мы не успели найти колдуна. Да, и вряд ли бы смогли. Он наверняка затаился у себя дома. Скотт, я переживу, привыкну как-нибудь. Смирюсь, в конце концов. Я же здоров, просто пол сменил…  
Стая сникла ещё больше. Стайлз улыбалась и старалась не смотреть ни на кого. Дерек хмурился больше обычного. Питер отрешённо разглядывал лес. Лидия кусала губы и переминалась с ноги на ногу. Скотт хмурился и, кажется, всё ещё не мог поверить. Айзек дёргался, как и всегда когда нервничал.   
Почти мёртвую тишину нарушил звук взрыва и скулёж Лейхи. Он растеряно нянчил израненную руку и не менее напугано смотрел на Питера.  
\- Что случилось?! – Лидия переводила взгляд с одного окровавленного оборотня на другого и не верила своим глазам. Стайлз посмотрел на разодранную руку Лейхи, на которой висел ошмёток шнурка, достал свой амулет и без лишних слов кинул в Питера. Раздался второй взрыв, который разодрал плечо старшего Хейла.  
\- Так это ты был?! О нет… Я же с самого начала подозревал… Нет… - Стайлз беспомощно застонала и закрыла лицо руками. Скотт тут же выпустил когти и заблестел глазами, готовясь напасть на Питера. Правда он и тут стормозил. На Хейла уже кинулась Стилински, желая если не убить, то покалечить. Правда, её быстро отодрали от беты. Лидия обнимала подругу за плечи и хмуро смотрела на Питера.  
\- Ты чего творишь?! Зачем ты это сделал со Стайлзом?! – Она жутко злилась на любовника, которого уже готова была сама прикончить. – Стайлз… Прости… Я думала, что он решил просто воспользоваться ситуацией, но не знала, что он сам всё это затеял…   
Лидия сама чуть не разревелась от обиды. Её так легко обвели вокруг пальца, будто она второклассница. Питер тем временем успел залечиться и отойти от взволнованной толпы. Он был спокоен, как и всегда, и отряхивал пепел с одежды. Дерек стоял растерянным истуканом и молча переводил взгляд с дядюшки на Стайлз и обратно. С одной стороны, ему хотелось хорошенько начистить морду родственнику, а с другой крепко обнять и жарко поблагодарить.  
\- Дерек, - Стилински, наконец, совладала с собой и злым взглядом уставилась на Питера. – Я тебя поцелую в любое место, если ты перережешь своему грёбаному дяде глотку. Тебе же не в первый раз! Я знаю, ты сможешь! Или укуси меня, чтобы я сам мог с ним разобраться! Дерек! Ты альфа или кто?! Сделай что-нибудь!  
Дерек растеряно посмотрел на девушку. Он бы возможно и убил бы Питера, не будь тот частью его стаи и семьи, ведь об этом просила Стайлз. Но перегрызать глотку своему дяде, пусть он и знатный говнюк, Дереку не хотелось. К тому же Питер убегать не собирался и, кажется, даже вины не чувствовал.  
\- Милая Стайлз. Я понимаю причину твоей ненависти и расстроенных чувств, но даже если я умру, парнем ты не станешь.  
\- Питер, ты совсем спятил?! Это не смешно!! Неужели тебе на столько скучно?! – Лидия подскочила к оборотню и затыкала его грудь острым ногтем. С некоторых пор она не любила игры с чужими мозгами и психикой.   
\- Я не понимаю ваших жалоб, – Хейл картинно развёл руками. – Скотт, Айзек, вы же знаете, что дружить можно и с девушкой. Лидия, я нашёл тебе новую подружку взамен Элиссон. Дерек, кто бы мог подумать, что тебе так сильно понравится женская версия Стайлза? Видите, как все хорошо складывается?  
\- Хорошо для всех, кроме самого Стайлза!  
Лидия хотела ещё что-то сказать, но Стилински положила руку на её плечо и покачала головой.  
\- Спасибо, но поздно уже, – она покачала головой и тяжело выдохнула.  
\- Знаешь, я удивлён и немного разочарован, что никто из вас на меня даже не подумал. Приятно, что мне доверяют, – Питер растянул губы в довольной ухмылке. – Шалость удалась.  
Торжествуя, Хейл не заметил, как ему в лицо прилетела ладонь, в которой что-то блеснуло, поймав солнечный цвет. Питера от пощечины Стайлза сверхъестественные способности не спасли. Ровно, как и от взрыва амулета. Оборотень дёрнулся и взвыл от боли. В его щеке образовалась такая дыра, что стало видно зубы, правда, всё равно всё было залито кровью. Лидия вскрикнула и зажала рот рукой. Стайлз только сделала пару шагов назад и тяжелым, но довольным взглядом уставилась на своего обидчика, который быстро регенерировал. Жаль, что рука Стилински будет заживать не одну неделю. Но это стоило того. Теперь Стайлз чувствовала себя отомщённой и довольной.  
\- Вот так! Я крутая! А теперь я пойду и сожгу лифчик! – она тряхнула кровоточащей рукой и задумчиво посмотрела на джип. – Вернее, меня отвезёт кто-нибудь. Сначала в больницу, а потом жечь лифчики. Буду воинствующей лесбиянкой. Накачаю бицухи и пойду бороться за права женщин во всём мире. И никто меня не остановит! 

Дерек осторожно разматывал бинты, открывая порядком затянувшуюся рану на ладони.  
\- Я научилась невероятно быстро печатать левой рукой! Невероятно быстро для левой руки, конечно. И писать ей могу немного. Знаешь, я скоро стану амбидекстром. Очень удобно, когда обе руки правые.   
\- Зато у тебя обе ноги левые, – Хейл успел заметить новый синяк на коленке.  
\- Никто не идеален. Даже ты. У тебя одна бровь короче другой. И вообще ты оборотень! – Стайлз валялась на кровати и болтала ногами.   
\- С каких пор это недостаток?  
\- С тех пор, как вы все хором начали линять! И вообще… - Стайлз посмотрела на свою израненную ладонь и вздохнула. В последнее время ей всё чаще хотелось стать оборотнем. Хорошо, что Дерек почти что силой заставил её принять помощь в лечении. Теперь он каждый вечер приходил в дом Стилински, иногда даже через дверь, и облизывал края раны и небольшие ожоги. Стайлз пыталась скрывать смущение за шуточками про целебную собачью слюну, а потом вроде привыкла. Она так же легко смирилась с постоянным присутствием Альфы в своей жизни. Но Питера ему не простила до конца и до сих пор больно проезжалась по этому поводу при каждой встрече.  
Смириться с новым телом тоже было тяжело. Одно дело, когда ты знаешь, что это временно. Другое – если это навсегда. Стайлз решила лесбиянкой не становиться, красивые девушки перестали очаровывать, а оставались просто красивыми, да и не к ним тянуло. Зато внизу живота сладко сжималось, когда Дерек проходился языком по коже или облизывал пальцы. Поэтому Стайлз старалась держать глаза закрытыми во время «процедуры», но вот от ощущений деваться было некуда.   
За почти две недели визитов Хейла в дом Стилински, шериф сам решил, что его теперь-уже-дочь встречается с Дереком, и конкретно промыл мозги Стайлз по поводу нежелательных беременностей, принуждений к чему бы то ни было и подкинул пару брошюр в комнату и ванную. Кстати, их потом увидел Дерек, и пришлось краснеть по второму разу.  
\- Что «вообще»? – Дерек уже заматывал руку обратно. Стайлз посмотрела на него и опять ушла в свои мысли.  
\- Вообще… ты в курсе, что отец думает, будто мы встречаемся. Представляешь, он смирился с мыслью, что ты мой парень!  
\- А ты сможешь смириться с этим? – Дерек склонился над Стилински, явно намереваясь поцеловать. В предыдущие разы он получал за это пяткой в живот. Видимо, этого было мало для выработки безусловного рефлекса. Сегодня Стайлз было лениво пинать оборотня, поэтому она просто пихнула ему в морду подушку и отвернулась. – Перестань уже! Ты не видишь, что я серьёзен? И за эти две недели ты мне не разонравилась, что само по себе странно! Почему ты всё время отказываешься?  
\- А ты будто предлагаешь что-то! И вообще, я лесбиянка и до их пор сохну по Лидии. А ты грубый мужлан, который…  
\- Который тебе нравится. Думаешь, я не замечаю запахов и взглядов?   
\- Надо больно на тебя пялиться, волчара. Не такой уж ты и красивый! И мышцы у тебя тоже так себе! И пахнешь ты не Армани, а Диором… И линяешь на мою кровать! И наверняка поцарапаешь меня своими клыками! И бородой! И… И…

Шериф открыл дверь в комнату Стайлз и тут же забыл, зачем пришёл. Он внимательно разглядывал Дерека Хейла, лежащего на кровати спиной к нему. Ребёнка нигде не было видно.  
\- Кхм! – откашлялся Старший Стилински. Дерек даже не шелохнулся, зато под ним послышалась возня, а потом откуда-то высунулась перебинтованная рука и шлёпнула по широкой спине. Через секунду показалась и голова Стайлз. Она была раскрасневшаяся и очень довольная, хоть и пыталась хмурить брови.  
\- Привет, пап! А мы тут… То есть… Ну, я… А Дерек… - она завозилась сильнее, выбираясь из-под оборотня, закидывая на него руки и ноги, вдавливая его в кровать. Из района подушек послышался приглушённый смех.  
\- Думаю, ему пора идти. Скоро полночь, – шериф справился с шоком и попытался вспомнить, зачем же приходил. – Завтра утром мы едем ко врачу, ляг пораньше.  
\- Обязательно, пап! – Стилински закрыл дверь и пошёл выпить снотворного так удачно разлитого в бутылки из-под Джека Дэниэлса. Со второго этажа доносились крики, возня и смех. Пожалуй, к этому будет очень легко привыкнуть. Лишь бы обошлось без нежелательных беременностей.


	2. Принятие перемен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Подростковые метания по поводу любви, секса и отношений

Стайлз и Лидия шли к выходу. Занятия уже закончились, а дополнительной активности у них не было. Мистер Харис стал меньше приставать к Стилински после внезапной смены пола. Видимо, боялся, что его обвинят в приставаниях к малолетней ученице. Девушки шли по коридору и прощались с друзьями, знакомыми и приятелями. С недавних пор популярность Стайлз резко выросла. Наверное, потому что она тусовалась с Лидией, самой крутой девчонкой школы. На парковке уже стоял чёрный шевроле и чёрный волк рядом с ним. Дерек облокотился на машину задницей, скрестил руки на груди и строил из себя дофига сурового чувака.  
\- До завтра, Лидия, – Стайлз махнула рукой и пошла машине. Увлечённость Мартин не прошла до сих пор, и Стайлз всегда была в хорошем настроении после общения с единственной подругой. С Элиссон они тоже разговаривали и ходили гулять, но это было не то. – Привет, Дерек.  
Хейл отмер и молча полез за руль, пока ушлая Стилински сама не уселась рулить. Она могла. Она даже один раз уехала без Дерека и чуть не попала в аварию, ведь на джипе механика, а камаро – автомат.  
\- Значит в эту пятницу? Я заеду в восемь.  
\- Я не собираюсь идти на выпускной, – Стайлз отвернулась. – И это не потому, что Лидия не идёт!  
\- Дело во мне? – лицо Дерека было как всегда непроницаемо.  
Конечно, нет! Как раз наоборот! Часть нынешней популярности Стайлз составлял её диковатый Альфа. По школьным меркам было невероятно круто иметь парня на несколько лет старше тебя, а если он хозяин одной из самых крутых тачек в городе, то тогда это вдвойне круто. Тем более Дерек выглядел неприступно и был похож на уголовника. Накиньте за это ещё несколько очков популярности. В школе действуют свои правила… Взрослым не понять.  
\- И в тебе тоже. Ты весь вечер проведёшь у стенки и вытащишься на танцпол только на пару медляков, – на самом деле это тоже выглядело круто. Но Стайлз не призналась бы ни за что на свете. – Тем более это придётся наряжаться, краситься… А я такой ерундой не занимаюсь. Поэтому, я лучше проведу этот вечер, как обычный вечер пятницы. Буду смотреть, как ты избиваешь Скотта и Айзека под предлогом тренировки. Это очень успокаивает.  
\- Я пропустил свой выпускной, – Дерек резко затормозил. – А тебе не советую этого делать.   
\- Но-о-о… - Стайлз уже хотела возмутиться, что у Хейла была веская причина не ходить, но договорить ей не дали. Через несколько минут дар речи вернулся. – Какая банальщина! Затыкать поцелуем! Пф!  
\- Если бы ты была за рулём, то я мог приложить твоё лицо к нему, – Дерек усмехнулся. У него всегда после поцелуев настроение ползло вверх.   
\- Это уже совсем по-свински! – Стайлз закопошилась, отстегивая ремень и забирая рюкзак. – Не пойду я никуда! И ты не уговоришь меня! Никто не уговорит!!

\- Ты идёшь на бал, – безапелляционным тоном заявила Лидия.  
\- Что?! Нет! Не собираюсь! – Стайлз возмущённо отшвырнула в сторону книжку.  
\- Это не обсуждается. Ты идёшь и точка. Я должна быть в курсе, если там произойдёт что-то интересное.  
\- Вот сама и иди туда. Чё меня-то заставлять?.. – Стилински уже пожалела о своих словах, потому что взгляд подруги остекленел, а лицо начало стремительно бледнеть. – Ладно–ладно! Я иду! Не переживай так!  
Вообще Лидия спокойно могла обсуждать тему выпускного бала, пока это не затрагивало её саму. Например, она все уши прожужжала Стайлз о том, как важно правильно выбрать платье, аксессуары и спутника. Что от этого сильно зависит репутация в следующем учебном году. И что обязательно надо дать всем так много поводов для зависти, чтобы хватило на все каникулы. Стилински энтузиазма не разделяла и слушала в пол уха.  
\- Так странно, ещё год назад ты ходила на выпускной со мной. Тебе хоть понравилось?  
\- Хм… Было неплохо. Если не считать твоей отвратительной машины и Джексона. Они с Элиссон ужасно смотрелись. Она совсем не умеет управляться с мужчинами, ровно как и ты.  
\- Ну простите! Мой парень очень часто грозится порвать меня на много маленьких Стайлзов, если я не заткну рот. Им очень сложно управлять и при этом оставаться здоровым!  
\- Как ты его вообще терпишь? И зачем? – Лидия с интересом глянула на подругу, выгнув бровь.  
Стайлз задумчиво покусала губу и нахмурилась, соображая.  
\- Как-то терплю. А зачем, сама не знаю. Он мне выбора не оставил, наверное, – от этой мысли стало как-то грустно.  
\- Он тебе нравится? Ты его любишь? Если бы ничего не чувствовала, то терпеть не стала.  
\- У него крутая тачка. В нашем возрасте это достаточный аргумент, – Стайлз неловко улыбнулась и вернулась к книге.  
На самом деле она сама не знала, за что терпит этого пасмурного волчару. И почему он терпит её. Они привыкли друг другу. Они через многое прошли вместе. Дерек частенько спасал её задницу напрямую или косвенно. Да и сама Стайлз в долгу не оставалась. Но девушка чувствовала, что они встречаются не потому, что прошли вместе через огонь и воду. У них наладились очень странные отношения. Дерек частенько отвозил и забирал девушку из школы, иногда возил в кино или кормил фастфудом. Но чаще Стайлз сидела в каком-нибудь подвале и наблюдала за тренировками стаи. Непонятно было, зачем Хейл это делал, раз всё равно запрещал влезать в дела стаи. А ещё у них появилось что-то типа традиции: одну ночь в неделю, когда папа уходил на ночное дежурство, они, Дерек и Стайлз, спали вместе. То есть, в одной кровати! Без интима! Совсем! Ни за что в жизни!  
Когда Альфа в первый раз завалился к Стилински в комнату ночью, то просто поставил перед фактом – сегодня они ночуют вместе. Стайлз долго возмущалась, пыталась выставить оборотня в окно или, на худой конец, выброситься оттуда самой. Разумеется, в итоге всё было так, как захотел Дерек. Они в обнимку проспали до самого утра, только на Стайлзе было надето три пижамы и шапка на всякий случай. Защита от приставаний слабая, но зато показывала, насколько девушка не хочет чувствовать чужие лапы там, где не положено. Хейл намёк понял и не руки не распускал, а на Стилински, по мере завоевания доверия, осталась только одна пижама и иногда носки, если холодно.  
Думать, что же они действительно чувствуют друг к другу, было страшно. Дерек наедине много улыбался, ласково целовал и терпел постоянную болтовню. Стайлз смущалась, отвечала на поцелуи и была благодарна за поддержку. И это почти полгода! Отец, который по первости жутко злился и махал пистолетом, нехотя смирился с присутствием Хейла в доме и, кажется, потихоньку откладывал деньги не только на колледж, но и на свадьбу. Нет, он был против женитьбы с Дереком! Но может, в колледже Стайлз познакомиться с кем-то получше? Отец не будет мешать счастью своей дочери. Сейчас же не мешает!  
\- Знаешь, я хотел подарить тебе травматическое оружие на День Благодарения, – доверительно сообщил шериф своей дочери в один из тихих вечеров перед телевизором. – Но подумал, что ты первая же им травмируешься, и сразу же передумал.  
\- Эй!.. – Стайлз пихнула отца в бок. – Зачем мне оружие? У меня Дерек есть, а он пострашнее пистолета.  
\- Как раз для твоего… Дерека, – шериф поморщился и отпил виски из стакана.  
\- За что ты его так ненавидишь? Он ещё ни разу не прокололся. Только не говори ничего про подозрительную рожу! Ему можно доверять.  
\- А я доверяю. Иначе бы подал в суд ещё тогда, когда узнал, что он регулярно ночует здесь! Стайлз, я полицейский! Ты, правда, думала, что я не узнаю?!  
\- Но мы только спим! В смысле, только обнимаемся! То есть спим в обнимку! Пап! У нас не было с ним секса! Честно!  
\- О господи! Это явно не то, что я хотел услышать! – старший Стилински посмотрел на красную от смущения дочь, вздохнул и обнял её за плечи. – Ладно, я поверю, что он хороший парень. Но если он тебя обидит, то я пристрелю его. Понятно?  
\- Договорились, – Стайлз удобно устроилась в объятиях отца. Дереку икалось так сильно, что Питер ржал до слёз и чуть не упал с дивана.   
Кстати, о дядюшке Питере. Стая решила не спускать ему с рук этот случай. Всем было обидно за Стайлза, да и наказание в воспитательных целях никто не отменял. Конечно, взрослого оборотня побоями не сломить, но стая постаралась. А потом Стайлз нашла рябиновую пыль и заперла с помощью неё Питера в подвале на неделю. Не оставив воды и еды. Добила дядюшку Лидия. Что уж она говорила своему престарелому любовнику, не знал никто, но бета после беседы вышел бледный и необычайно молчаливый. И, видимо, это оказалось самым страшным наказанием. С тех пор Питер был тише воды и ниже травы и так и не добился прощения Мартин, хотя старался. Лидия иногда вскользь упоминала об этом, но много не болтала. Она вообще почти ничего не говорила про себя, кроме редких случаев. За шесть месяцев Стайлз узнал о своей подруге не больше, чем за последние несколько лет.

\- Я не надену платье, даже если ты пообещаешь пристрелить меня и запихнёшь дуло пистолета мне в рот! – Стайлз стояла прямо по середине огромного магазина и не стесняясь орала на подругу. – Я даже смотреть на них хочу! Это так тупо! Я буду смешно выглядеть в юбке! Лидия! Пожалуйста!  
\- А как же Дерек? Он был бы рад увидеть твои ноги, – Лидия задумчиво прогуливалась среди вешалок.  
\- А что он там не видел? - удивилась Стайлз.  
\- Хм… - Лидия улыбнулась и стрельнула глазами в подругу. – Так у вас уже всё было, и ты мне не рассказала? Давно пора.  
\- Нет! Не было у нас ничего! И не будет! – у Стайлз уши покраснели. – Я в том смысле, что я всегда в штанах. Ноги видно…  
\- У Дерека Хейла просто неисчерпаемый запас терпения, – Лидия вздохнула и вытянула вешалку.  
\- Эй, я же сказала, что не надену платье! Даже под угрозой смерти!  
\- Даже если угрожать смертью будут мне? – Стайлз немного подумала и сдалась. Лидия доверчиво похлопала её по плечу. – Не переживай, это для меня. А ты примеришь кое-что другое.

\- Слушай… Это всё настолько обязательно? – Стайлз чихнула от запаха духов, которые по случаю подарила ей Лидия. – В смысле, макияж, одежда, запах? Мне кажется, что всем всё равно, как я выгляжу.  
\- Тебе только кажется. У тебя парень – оборотень, а он чует запахи за километры. И зрение у него лучше, чем обычных людей, – Лидия придирчиво оглядывала свою работу. Она сама привязала Стайлз к стулу, чтобы не сбежала, и накрасила. Совсем чуть-чуть – только тушь, подводка, пудра и румяна. Но воплей было много, даже шериф перепугался. – Ты чудесно выглядишь.  
Лидия отстегнула подругу от стула и тепло улыбнулась. Она, внемля мольбам Стайлз, не стала рядить её в платье, а нашла очень красивый комбинезон с открытой спиной, и подобрала аксессуары. После вечных джинс, футболок и клетчатых рубашек смотрелось очень эффектно. Цвет наряда привлекал внимание – грязно-жёлтый с чёрными мазками – и очень шёл Стайлз. Короткие волосы, которые Стилински отказалась отращивать, сейчас органично вписывались в образ.   
\- Ты всех сразишь наповал, – Лидия жутко гордилась собой и проделанной работой. – Я поговорила с Дереком, так что не переживай.  
\- Что?.. О чём это ты с ним разговаривала? Я теперь волнуюсь ещё больше! – Стайлз поправила лямку босоножек. Научиться ходить на каблуках её заставили давно, но желание носиться по городу в туфлях это не привило.  
\- Не надо. Я проинструктировала его как надо себя вести и во что одеться. Меня от его кожаных курток уже тошнит, – Лидия покрутилась на месте и выудила из-под кучи одежды клатч. – Это твоё. Только не потеряй и не забудь где-нибудь! Там всё необходимое: телефон, ключи, салфетки, таблетки, если вдруг ты решишь напиться и станет плохо. Хм… Вроде, ничего не забыла…  
\- Да, наверное… - Стайлз помялась, а потом крепко обняла подругу. – Спасибо, что так заботишься обо мне. Я бы пропала без тебя! Честно! Кто бы мне ещё рассказал о пользе удаления кутикулы?  
Смех прервал звонок в дверь. Шериф что-то крикнул дочери и пошёл открывать.  
\- Это Дерек… Чёрт, почему я так волнуюсь?!  
\- Не переживай, ему понравится, – Лидия подмигнула и подтолкнула подругу к двери.  
А дальше всё было как в молодёжных комедиях про старшую школу или колледж. Стайлз смущённо спустилась по лестнице, а встретившись взглядом с Дереком ещё и покраснела. Он подал ей руку и улыбнулся. Всё это время старший Стилински щёлкал фотоаппаратом. Некоторые снимки получились смазанными из-за дрожащих рук. На самом верху стояла Лидия и улыбалась, чувствуя себя Феей Крёстной.  
\- Ты отлично выглядишь, – Дерек никак не мог оторвать глаз от своей спутницы. Ему нравилось абсолютно всё – от макушки до пяток. Комбинезон так выгодно подчёркивал фигуру, что Дерек сам себе завидовал.  
\- Ничего себе… Ты это специально ради сегодня прикупил или просто раньше не надевал? – Дерек действительно круто выглядел. Он был в брюках и белоснежной рубашке. Правда без галстука и рукава были закатаны почти до локтей. Наверняка, в машине лежал пиджак. На ногах красовались начищенные ботинки, да и волосы были красиво уложены. Из привычного остались только взгляд и щетина. Правда, однодневная, а не трёхдневная как обычно (Дереу думал, что он так выглядит взрослее и круче, а Стайлз просто нравилось). Лидия хорошо промыла оборотню мозг.  
\- Эй, сладкая парочка! Повернитесь ко мне на минуту, я сфотографирую вас на память.  
Стайлз обеспокоено посмотрела на Дерека, думая о бликах. Хейл успокоил её одним взглядом и развернулся к шерифу лицом, по-хозяйски обнимая свою девушку за талию. Старший Стилински скрипнул зубами и сделал пару кадров, а потом ещё и выгнал Лидию со второго этажа, фотографируя всех вместе.  
\- Пап! Дай посмотрю, как фотки вышли! – Стайлз почти вырвала камеру из рук отца и поспешно включила просмотр. К её удивлению, не было ни одного кадра с бликом от глаз Дерека. Но ещё больше Стайлз удивило другое. – Это я что ли?.. Это я так выгляжу?  
\- Ну, да. Ты не смотрелась в зеркало? И как же вы тогда всё это покупали? – старший Стилински непонимающе посмотрел на дочку.  
\- Ну, всё ведь по отдельности покупалось! Я даже представить не могла, что это так выглядеть будет. Как будто не я, – Стайлз ошарашено посмотрела на окружающих.  
\- Хорошего вам вечера, – отец улыбался.  
\- Да, отлично повеселиться, – Лидия подмигнула.  
\- А теперь выметайтесь, а то опоздаете!  
Шериф грустным взглядом проводил чёрный шевроле. Всё-таки он до сих пор не привык.

К школе постепенно подъезжали машины, доставляя довольных парочек, стайки весёлых девчонок или молчаливых одиночек на выпускной бал. Из спортивного зала уже доносилась музыка. Повсюду был слышен смех и болтовня. На крыльце дежурили пару учителей, следя, чтобы никто не пронёс алкоголь на праздник. Какими наивными могут быть взрослые… Стайлз прекрасно знала, что выпивку заранее распихали в укромные места по всей школе, например, в бачки унитазов.  
\- Странно как-то. В прошлом году я здесь с Лидией был…  
\- А сейчас со мной, – обрубил Дерек.  
\- С ней было лучше, пусть она меня и использовала тогда. Откуда мне знать, может ты тоже воспользуешься несчастной Стайлз, чтобы оттянуться на выпускном и бросить её рыдать в туалете, – Хейл только фыркнул и помог выйти из машины.  
Айзек, Скотт и Элиссон пришли немногим раньше и помахали друзьям, как только они зашли в зал. Лейхи шёл его костюм, а вот МакКол выглядел в своём очень нелепо. Арджент была как всегда миленько и улыбчивой. Стая выразила своё восхищение Альфой и его спутницей, успев пару раз проехаться по гордости Дерека, за что тут же огребли. Через несколько минут на сцену вышел директор школы, слава Богу, не Джерард, и произнёс напутственную речь выпускникам. Грянуло громкое и разномастное «Ура!» и на сцену вышла приглашённая группа.  
Вечер проходил ровно так, как и предсказала Стайлз. Она шаталась по залу, болтала со всеми подряд и хмуро косилась в сторону своего спутника. Дерек отвечал ей таким же недовольным взглядом и переговаривался с Айзеком.  
\- Какой же ты зануда! – Стайлз упала на стул рядом. – Я и раньше об этом знала, но теперь окончательно убедилась. Идём танцевать! Немедленно!  
\- На медленный танец – обязательно, – Хейл ослепительно улыбнулся и сразу же схлопотал сумкой по лицу. Следующие несколько минут заняла возня, после которой Стайлз оказалась на коленках у своего парня, крепко держала его за волосы и так же крепко целовала. Лейхи сбежал в толпу. Кто-то кидал завистливые взгляды на парочку. – Потанцуй с Элиссон и Скоттом.   
\- Издеваешься? Это будет какая-то групповуха. Они же не отлипают друг от друга ни на минуту, – Стайлз поёрзала на чужих коленках, устраиваясь удобней. Дерек только закусил щеку изнутри.  
\- Странно, Арджент идёт сюда. Одна. Кажется, ты ошибалась.  
Стилински не успела ничего возразить, как Элиссон утащила её в туалет. Вообще, они только хотели поправить макияж и обсудить бал, но неугомонная Элизабет Бёрф заставила их выпить по паре стопок текилы. Девушки здраво рассудили, что от такого количества им ничего не будет, и смело влили в себя алкоголь. В зал они вернулись веселые и с блестящими глазами. Оборотни, конечно же, поняли всё сразу, но умно промолчали.   
\- Дерек, отрывай свою волчью задницу от стула и немедленно иди танцевать со мной! – Хейл решил не спорить и сдаться в лапы Стайлз. Оказалось, что Стилински неплохо танцует, только иногда проскакивали слишком резкие движения. Дерек тоже не сплоховал, хотя особо не старался. Он только взглядом распугивал засмотревшихся парней. – Ну-у! Нечестно! Почему медляк включили? Невезуха.  
Стайлз уже хотела было приземлить задницу на стул, как оборотень по-хозяйски прижал её к себе, крепко держа за талию, о чём почти сразу пожалел.  
\- Теперь ты потанцуй со мной, – Хейл свободной рукой поглаживал голые спину и плечи. Лапать Стайлз сейчас было не очень красиво и довольно опасно. Зато Дерек своей грудью чувствовал чужую грудь, не защищённую никакими бронелифчиками или хотя бы вшитыми в лиф комбинезона чашками. Стайлз, кажется, ничего не замечала и только переставляла ногами и покачивала бёдрами в такт музыке. – Ты мне на ногу наступила.  
\- Ой… Прости, я нечаянно. Ты какой-то хмурый, не нравится?  
\- Я всегда хмурый  
\- Нет, ты часто улыбаешься. И смеёшься… - Стайлз уложила голову на крепкое плечо и шумно выдохнула. У Дерека волосы на затылке дыбом встали, а по спине табун мурашек пробежался. – Ты хороший, когда зубами к стенке.  
Хейл погладил Стайлз по голове и обнял крепче. Он даже расстроился, когда песня кончилась слишком быстро, и Стилински поспешно разорвала объятья. Всё-таки он влюбился в неё, в суматошную и неуклюжую, с не закрывающимся ртом. Поэтому он до сих пор ждал чего-то в ответ, не настаивал на сексе и старался огородить Стайлз от каких-либо неприятностей. Только та молчала. Дерек вздохнул и проводил Стилински и Арджент взглядом – они снова понеслись в туалет. На этот раз они пробыли там слишком долго.

Дерек смотрел поверх голов и хмурился. Не то, чтобы он был недоволен… Было приятно, что Стайлз висла у него на шее, но было неприятно, что при этом она на ногах еле стояла и иногда громко икала. Скотт уже увёз в стельку пьяную Элиссон домой, а Стайлз настояла, на последнем танце. Хорошо хоть это оказался медляк. Хейл крепко держал Стилински за талию и рассеяно думал, что если бы не был оборотнем, то наверняка мучился от боли. Стайлз обступала ему все ноги, иногда умудряясь наступить и шпилькой.  
\- Всё, едем домой! Мне надоело тут! – скомандовала она заплетающимся языком и сумкой показала направление. Почти правильно. Совсем в другую сторону.  
\- Давно пора, – Дерек закатил глаза и попытался подхватить Стайлз на руки, чтобы ускорить путь до машины, за что получил по голове клатчем.  
\- Я тебе не принцесска! – Дерек тихо рыкнул и поставил Стилински на пол, правда, за локоть держал. – Я хочу, как на лошадке!! Поставляй спину, волчара!  
\- Перебьёшься. Не хочешь на руках, тогда своими ногами дойдёшь, – на них уже начали оборачиваться.  
\- Я же на каблуках! Мы всю ночь до парковки идти будем! И ты меня бросишь на полпути до машины! А если ты не привезёшь меня домой, то папа тебя пристрелит. Он обещал, – Дерек заглянул в пьяные глаза и поверил. Шериф уже давно хотел сделать в нём пару лишних дырок. Но вот прослыть подкаблучником ему тоже не хотелось. Будь они со Стайлз наедине, то Дерек бы не стал долго спорить. Но сейчас на них смотрела добрая половина школы. – Ну, прокати! А я тебе потом приятное что-нибудь сделаю!  
Стилински вообще не понимала, что говорит и делает. Ей было хорошо. Перед глазами было три Дерека, пусть и не очень довольных, зато жутко красивых.  
\- Жалко что ли?! – Стайлз вцепилась в рубашку своего парня.   
\- Приятное? Что, например?  
\- Да, что угодно! – Хейл хищно улыбнулся. Некоторые из толпы покачали головами, понимая, что девушка попала.  
\- Договорились.  
Альфа без особых усилий усадил Стилински к себе на закорки и понёс к машине. Над головой раздавалось весёлое улюлюканье, бессвязный бред и беспричинный смех. Дерек уже решил, что больше никогда не подпустит Стайлз к спиртному и репетировал, что скажет шерифу.   
\- Стайлз, какого хрена вы с Арджент надрались?   
\- Ну, она позвала в туалет… А потом была текила! Мы даже поговорить обо всём успели. Обсудить то, что было… Будет… Помирились, короче. Ты рад за меня?  
\- Нет. Надеюсь, тебя не вырвет в машине, – Дерек выключил сигнализацию и усадил Стайлз на сидение.  
\- А! Точно! Лидия дала мне таблетки! От пьянства! Они в сумке! А где она?.. – Стилински завертела головой в поисках клатча.  
\- Таблетки от пьянства, как же, – Дерек, ворча себе под нос, обошёл машину и сел за руль. Сумка обнаружилась на заднем сидении. Когда только Стайлз успела её туда запульнуть?  
Дерек шлёпнул пьяную Стайлз по рукам, отвоёвывая сумку, больше похожую на кошелек, и полез внутрь. От встроенной в крышу лампочки было мало толку, всё равно ничего не освещала. Он нащупал сначала ключи и телефон, потом что-то мягкое, а потом шуршащее. Он понадеялся, что это блистер от таблеток и вынул находку наружу, чтобы разглядеть.  
\- Что это?.. – Стайлз с усилием сфокусировала зрение, икнула, а потом начала стремительно краснеть и трезветь. – Это не я… Честно… Лидия… Мне даже в голову не…  
Парочка с минуту пялилась на ленту презервативов так, будто это автоматная лента и им сейчас на войну. Дерек судорожно выдохнул и поспешно запихнул находку обратно в сумку. Кто-то на парковке тыкал в них пальцами. Хейл, придя в себя, достал таблетки и скормил две штуки Стилински. Всё это время он старался не думать. Он всё то время, что встречался со Стилински, старался не думать о сексе! Сдерживать себя, контролировать, думать о мёртвых котятах… пока что помогало. Стайлз сразу дала понять, что ничего кроме поцелуев и невинных объятий не позволит. Дерек согласился, потому что думал, что это ненадолго, а не на шесть месяцев! А иногда она была такой сексуальной, что внизу живота сводило от желания и хотелось на луну выть.  
\- Дерек, поговорить надо… - Стайлз резко посерьёзнела.  
Хейл очнулся от своих мыслей, коротко кивнул и завёл мотор. Через несколько минут они стояли на парковке у закрытого супермаркета. Недалеко мигал фонарь.   
\- Начинай.  
\- Ну, это нас. Я вот когда увидела… «сюрприз» от Лидии, поняла, что мы это… Того… Короче, я не хочу с тобой заниматься сексом. И ни с кем вообще, – Стайлз была какая-то слишком тихая. Она нервно теребила ткань штанины и буравила взглядом бардачок.  
\- Ты просто не пробовала, это приятно, – Дерек постарался не волноваться раньше времени, но разговор ему уже не нравился. – Я готов ещё подождать, если ты об этом.  
\- Нет, я не об этом. Мы с Лидией недавно разговаривали, и она спросила, за что я терплю. А я понятия не имею за что. В смысле, у тебя офигенский запах, и ты очень красивый для мужика, но до Лидии тебе далеко, конечно. Как вот тебе объяснить, что я тебя не люблю, но люблю? Ты мне как брат! Хотя с братьями не целуются… Как Скотт! Нет, со Скоттом я бы тоже целоваться не стала. Только в целях спасения жизни! Ты мне как друг! Может, чуточку больше…  
Дерек надеялся, что Стайлз завела этот разговор, потому что пьяна и любит нести всякий бред по поводу и без. Он уже успел наслушаться о скорых зомби-апокалипсисах, вторжениях на землю и что вомбат – это очень милое сумчатое, немножко грызун и противотанковое орудие.  
\- Давай ты протрезвеешь, а уже потом мы поговорим? Мне ещё везти тебя домой, а твой отец не обрадуется, когда увидит тебя в таком состоянии.  
\- Плевать! Помашет у тебя перед лицом пистолетом и успокоится! Я тебе важную вещь сказать хочу! – Стилински замахала руками на Дерека, чтобы он замолчал и не перебивал. – Я тебе сказать хочу, что мы расстаёмся! Прямо сейчас!  
\- С какого это перепугу? – Хейл удивлённо выгнул бровь.  
\- Ты меня вообще слушаешь?! Я же с Лидией говорила!! О тебе! Ну что непонятного?! Вот скажи, ты меня любишь? – Стайлз с серьёзной моськой уставилась Альфе в глаза.  
\- Люблю, – Дерек кивнул в подтверждение своих слов.  
\- Правда, любишь?.. – Стайлз сразу растеряла всю серьёзность и часто-часто заморгала. – Ты всё испортил! Ты должен был ответить, что не любишь! А потом бы ты отвёз меня домой, и мы виделись бы только, когда стая вляпалась в очередную неприятность и ей понадобился мой гениальный мозг!  
\- Прости, что испортил момент, – Хейл только хмыкнул. Сейчас Стайлз было сложно воспринимать всерьёз, пусть она и говорила неприятные вещи.  
\- Ничего, ща исправим. Давай ещё раз. Ты меня любишь?  
\- Люблю.   
\- Ты не это должен был ответить, волчара! – Стилински пихнула Дерека в плечо и надулась. Потом её видимо озарила очередная гениальная мысль, и Стайлз полезла за телефоном. – Я сейчас Лидии позвоню. Она скажет, как правильно тебя бросить.  
\- Стайлз, перестань, – Дереку уже надоел этот театр одной актрисы, поэтому отобрал телефон. – Почему ты хочешь меня бросить? И почему именно сейчас? Только, прошу, объясни нормально.  
\- А что непонятного то? Я тебя не люблю, – Хейлу будто нож в живот воткнули, но он только плотнее сжал губы. До Стайлз, видимо, начинало доходить, что она сказала, потому что она сразу подобралась и отвернулась, а потом совсем тихо прошептала. – Прости…   
Дерек шумно выдохнул и положил руки на руль, отстукивая до боли знакомую мелодию. Вообще, он всегда знал, что Стайлз его не любит, но сейчас она сказала это вслух. Не колеблясь, не думая, не обманывая никого. Это было больно, зато честно.  
\- И не полюбишь?  
\- Что?.. – Стилински встрепенулась и задумалась. – А мне откуда знать? Просто, если всё так обстоит, то зачем тебя мучить? Мне тебя так жалко…  
Стайлз тяжело выдохнула. Дерек сейчас был похож на побитого щенка – грустно смотрел исподлобья и иногда тряс головой. Девушка уже хотела его обнять, как к горлу подступила тошнота. Она еле успела открыть дверь машины, чтобы излить душу и содержимое желудка асфальту. Тут же начало знобить так, что зуб на зуб не попадал. Хорошо, что Хейл постоянно хранил в бардачке бутылку воды, к которой Стайлз жадно присосалась. Дрожь не прошла, но неприятный привкус во рту почти пропал.  
\- Волчара… Обними меня… Мне так плохо…  
\- Мы же расстались, – попытался съязвить Дерек.  
\- Расстанемся сразу после обнимашек. – Стайлз потянулась к оборотню, а через секунду оказалась у него на коленках в кольце горячих рук. Вода разбавила остатки спирта в организме, и девушку снова повело. – Ты мой обогреватель мохнатый…  
Стайлз потёрлась носом о плечо и умостила на нём голову. Ужасно хотелось спать, но стоило закрыть глаза, как перед ними появлялись вертолёты, от которых тошнило ещё больше. И будто падала куда-то. Неприятные ощущения. Стайлз слышала, как бьётся сердце Дерека, слышала его дыхание, втягивала носом запах тела смешанный с одеколоном, чувствовала его горячие ладони у себя на талии.  
\- Поцелуй меня, – у неё аж язык зачесался.  
\- У тебя изо рта блевотиной несёт. Перебьёшься, – почему-то Стайлз даже не обиделась. Она, повинуясь странному порыву, подвинула голову ближе к мощной шее и чмокнула, а потом ещё и лизнула. На вкус было солёно, но приятно. Дерек дёрнулся от неожиданности, а его сердце застучало быстрее. – Что ты делаешь?  
\- Сама справлюсь, если ты не хочешь, – она, не стесняясь, продолжила вылизывать кожу, обводя языком венки. Щетина неприятно кололась, поэтому Стайлз стала тыкаться носом и целовать там, где не было жестких волос. Ей явно нравилась кожа Дерека на вкус, потом что она шумно выдохнула ему в ухо и втянула мочку в рот.  
\- Ты чего делаешь?.. – у Хейла голос сел от возбуждения. После долго воздержания даже такая нехитрая ласка доставляла огромное удовольствие.   
Тем временем Стайлз резво скинула босоножки и уселась на Дереке удобней – верхом. Она запустила пятерню в короткие волосы на затылке оборотня и крепко сжала, подставляя ухо и шею для своих поцелуев. Хейл недолго колебался о том, стоит ли ему прервать Стилински, а потом решил, что он заслужил это, и просто расслабился. Сильные руки прижали девушку ещё ближе. А через пару минут они целовались так, как никогда раньше – страстно, глубоко, кусая друг другу губы и шумно выдыхая через нос.   
\- Чёрт… Неудобно… - сказала Стайлз, уже в четвёртый раз задевая задницей руль. Она задумчиво облизала распухшие губы, повертела головой и нажала на рычажок, резко опуская спинку кресла в горизонтальное положение. Дерек тут же лёг на неё, утягивая Стайлз за собой.  
От Стилински просто несло возбуждением, это окончательно снесло Хейлу крышу. Он опять жадно впился в пухлые губы, руки властно прошлись по тонкой ткани, исследуя запретные до сегодняшнего вечера зоны – бёдра и задницу. Стайлз не возмущалась и тоже с удовольствием лапала Дерека. Видимо, она сама давно этого хотела, но стеснялась, боялась, может даже и не понимала, а сейчас алкоголь снёс все запреты.  
Дерек был готов рвать и метать, когда зазвонил телефон. Как раз в этот момент Стилински добралась до его рубашки и уже справилась с одной пуговицей. Вряд ли бы они занялись сексом в машине, но Хейл рассчитывал на что-то более существенное, чем лёгкий петтинг. На звонок никто не ответил, потому что парочка переживала небольшой шок. Дерек кайфовал, что, наконец, дорвался до тела. Стайлз валялась на нём и не верила, что сама это всё начала. Через пару минут зазвонил другой телефон.  
\- Это папа. Ответь! Не хочу, чтобы он волновался, – Стайлз поспешно пересела на пассажирское сидение и растерла уши и лицо руками, пытаясь придти в себя. Кровь продолжала бурлить, хотелось навернуть пару кружков вокруг машины, в которой стало слишком душно. Девушка открыла окно и жадно втянула свежий ночной воздух с лёгкой кислинкой.   
Шериф сильно переживал, почему они задерживаются, и почти орал в трубку. Хейл очень спокойным и уверенным голом ответил, что они скоро приедут и что не стоит волноваться. Через минуту он отключился, убрал трубу в карман и вернул спинку кресла в вертикальное состояние. Выглядел он потрёпанным, мятым и жутко довольным. Дерек молча застегнул пуговицу на рубашке и кашлянул.  
\- Это что у нас было сейчас такое?.. Почти что секс, да?  
\- Прелюдия, – Хейл оставался невозмутимым, но было видно, как он светится от удовольствия.  
\- Ты хотел меня трахнуть прямо в машине?! – Стайлз бесило спокойствие оборотня. Будто так и надо! Будто это нормально!  
\- Если бы ты захотела, – Дерек повернулся и посмотрел девушке в лицо, сделав такое выражение лица, когда не знаешь врезать ему или поцеловать. Стайлз вспыхнула и отвернулась.  
\- Животное.  
\- Пьянь.

\- Хорошо повеселились? – шериф встретил их у лестницы. Он хмуро разглядывал, как Дерек держит на руках Стайлз, а Стайлз – туфли.  
\- Ну, нормально, – Она вела себя странно и не смотрела отцу в глаза.  
\- Что произошло? – старший Стилински сразу насторожился.  
\- Да ничего особенного, пап!  
\- Стайлз, помолчи. Дерек, я тебя слушаю. И только правду.  
Хейл перемялся с ноги на ногу, крепче обнял девушку.  
\- Конечно. Я не уследил за вашей дочерью, извините. Она пьяна.   
\- Что?! Откуда у неё алкоголь?! Ты поэтому её на руках несёшь?! Она настолько пьяна, что идти не может?! Дерек, я доверил тебе своего ребёнка и что в итоге получил?!   
\- Пап! Не ругай Дерека! Я сама виновата… И мне просто обувь натёрла сильно. И вообще я устала… Волчара, отнесёшь меня в комнату?  
Старший Стилински проводил парочку недовольным взглядом. Его возмущало, что они даже не стыдились показаться перед ним в таком виде: растрёпанные, раскрасневшиеся и чересчур довольные. Как будто не понятно, чем они занимались и почему задержались. Шериф вздохнул и ушёл на кухню за успокоительным.  
\- Хм… Волк? Похож чем-то, – обеспокоенный отец махнул порцию виски и спрятал бутылку подальше за кастрюли и банки с крупами. Когда Стайлз была парнем, всё было как-то проще. 

Стайлз медленно опустилась на кровать, смотря Дереку в глаза. Он нависал сверху, был слишком близко и не собирался отстраняться.  
\- Ты хочешь поговорить о том, что было в машине?..- у Стилински голос дрожал от страха.   
\- Я не хочу об этом говорить. Я хочу это продолжить, – Хейл тихо рыкнул девушке в ухо и прижал её к кровати своим телом.  
\- Что?! Нет-нет-нет! Я не хочу! Я же сказала, что не хочу секса! И… и ты сказал, что готов ждать! Вот сиди и жди! А ещё лучше у себя дома жди! И слезь с меня! Ты же тяжеленный! Ну, Дерек! – Стайлз болтала руками и ногами, как жук и пыталась хоть как-то вылезти из-под оборотня. Получилось только перевернуться на живот и то с трудом.  
\- Ты же сама сказала, что мы расстались. Вот и подаришь мне свою девственность на прощание. – Хейл сверкнул глазами и легко укусил за лопатку. – И не ври, что не хочешь. Если бы твой отец не позвонил, то неизвестно на чём бы мы остановились.  
\- Животное похотливое! Надо было тебя раньше бросить! А на прощание подарить коробку конфет с аконитом! Чтобы страдал недолго! – от укуса по телу пробежалась странная дрожь, заставившая поджаться пальцы на ногах.  
\- Стайлз, ты просто боишься, – Дерек провёл языком по позвоночнику до самого затылка.  
\- Не просто, а сложно… Ну, перестань… - Стайлз не смогла сдержать томного вздоха.  
\- Это ты перестань ломаться. Я же знаю, что ты тоже хочешь. Стайлз, я это чувствую, – Хейл потянул носом, улавливая запах, и улыбнулся. Девушка под ним перестала дёргаться и замерла, тяжело дыша. А когда язык Хейла прошёлся по шее, она только тихо застонала.  
\- Де-ерек… - тот с удовольствием зацеловывал шею и спину под тихие вздохи своей девушки, пока у уха не щёлкнуло что-то, пропахшее порохом, и в висок упёрлось дуло пистолета.  
\- Дерек Хейл. Двадцать четыре года. Напомни мне, Дерек Хейл, с кем ты встречаешься?  
\- С вашей дочерью, – Конечно, Дерек многое пережил. Его и избивали до невменяемого состояния, и пытали током, и подстреливали аконитовыми пулями. Но вот пистолетом в голову ему ещё никто не тыкал. Он попытался не дёргаться, чтобы не схлопотать себе пулю ненароком.   
\- Точно! А сколько ей лет ты помнишь?  
\- Семнадцать, – Хейл сглотнул.  
\- И это верно. А раз ей семнадцать, а тебе двадцать четыре, то я могу спокойно подать на тебя в суд за совращение малолетних! Слезай с неё немедленно, пока я тебя не пристрелил!!  
Дерек поспешно отошёл от кровати и поднял руки вверх. Стайлз тут же подпрыгнула и уселась на кровати, обеспокоено смотря на своих мужчин.   
\- Пап, не горячись так… И для сердца это вредно….  
\- Помолчи. Кстати, ты наказана.  
\- За что?! Это он меня лапал! – Дерек только закатил глаза. Почему всегда все шишки летят на него?  
\- Вы оба, это дом, а не вертеп! Когда вы вернулись с выпускного помятые, я решил промолчать. Вы же молодые, кровь кипит и всё такое! – Дерек внимательно следил за пистолетом, который вертелся прямо у него перед лицом. Нервы это щекотало о-го-го как! – Но когда вы, не стесняясь никого и нечего, начали тут ваши… Вот это вот! И даже дверь не потрудились закрыть! А я должен был всё это слушать и наслаждаться?! Вы уже совсем обнаглели!  
Шериф внимательно посмотрел на парочку и убрал пистолет от Дерека.  
\- Слушайте меня внимательно. Стайлз наказана на две недели. Заключение в доме без права посещения. Запрещено выходить из дома и разговаривать с кем-то по телефону или скайпу. Узнаю хотя бы об одном прецеденте, приплюсую ещё неделю. Ясно?!  
\- Пап! Но каникулы ведь! Это нечестно!! Почему я из-за озабоченного волка дома должна торчать?! – Стайлз зло посмотрела на Дерека, который ответил ей не менее злобным взглядом.  
\- Честно. Приговор обжалованию не подлежит. Хейл, выметайся отсюда и даже близко своего носа не показывай эти две недели. Устроили тут бордель… Даже отца не постеснялись… - шериф ворча ушёл в свою спальню и затих.   
Дерек и не подумал уходить, он только ближе подошёл к кровати, улыбаясь Стайлз. Та тут же подскочила на ноги и врезала оборотню по морде, правда чуть руку себе не сломала.  
\- Ты меня подставил! Из-за тебя меня наказали!! А я невиновата даже! – она трясла ушибленной рукой и кипятилась.  
\- Вообще-то для меня это тоже наказание.   
\- А тебе то что? Это не тебя заперли дома, как младшеклассника!!  
\- Я буду скучать без тебя, – Дерек приобнял Стайлз за талию и поцеловал в щёку. – Надеюсь, и ты по мне тоже.  
\- Не дождёшься… - Стилински всё-таки покраснела, а потом отпихнула оборотня от себя. – И вообще мы расстались.  
Дерек ослепительно улыбнулся и по привычке вышел в окно. Через минуту его и след простыл. Только Стайлз до сих пор чувствовала прикосновения и поцелуи на коже, что одновременно и смущало, и было дико приятным.

Эта машина стояла у их дома уже третий день и уезжала незадолго до возвращения шерифа с работы. Стайлз буравила её хмурым взглядом, пытаясь разглядеть водителя. Подходить ближе было опасно, немного страшно и отец мог попросить соседей проследить за домом, чтобы если что накинуть ещё пару недель домашнего ареста. Старший Стилински мог очень многое простить своему ребёнку, но если наказывал, то шёл в этом до конца, не поддаваясь на уговоры и легко ловя на хитростях и обманах. Кто-то нашептал ему, что родители должны быть последовательны в своих действиях. Стайлз чертыхнулась и полезла в кладовку, где-то там должен был быть бинокль. Конечно, не военная оптика, но увеличения должно было хватить, чтобы рассмотреть лицо.  
Как выяснилось, в машине сидел парень лет двадцати двух. Он зевал и пил тёплую газировку (ведь бутылка не могла не нагреться за четыре часа пребывания в машине!). На сидении рядом с ним лежал странный прибор, о назначении которого Стайлз имела смутное представление. После недолгих поисков и сверки с картинкой из Гугла она окончательно убедилась, что дом прослушивают. С такого расстояния, при должной настройке аппаратуры, можно услышать даже чужие перешёптывания. Девушку холодный пот прошиб от мысли, что стая опять нарвалась на неприятности, и теперь охотники, по старой памяти, следят и за ней, надеясь что-нибудь узнать или схватить полуживого оборотня.  
Стайлз решила выдержать пару дней, чтобы не пороть горячку, как это обычно бывает. Но за это время ничего не изменилось: тот же самый парень, сидел в той же машине и постоянно пил одну и ту же газировку. Прибор для прослушки помигивал зелёным диодом и способствовал развитию паранойи Стилински.  
\- Пап, мне надо тебе кое-что сказать. Только отнесись к этому серьёзно! – Стайлз была слишком серьёзной для обычного семейного ужина.  
\- Если ты просишь скостить тебе наказание, то зря.  
\- Нет же! Я не об этом. Понимаешь, за домом кто-то следит. Какой-то чувак постоянно сидит в машине и прослушивает дом, пока тебя нет! Он уезжает минут за десять до твоего возвращения… Такое ощущение, что он не понимает что делает. Не соблюдает осторожность, не пытается прятать лицо или хотя бы замаскировать прослушку. Дилетант какой-то. Но его всё равно надо арестовать и допросить. И ещё отбить охоту заниматься шпионажем, всё равно у нет никаких шансов.  
\- Дилетант, говоришь?.. – шериф задумчиво посмотрел на половинку помидора в салате. – Я удивлён, что ты заметила его только сейчас.  
\- Что? Ты это о чём? – Стайлз почти сразу поняла, в чём дело. – Ты его подослал! Ты следил за мной через него!! Ты мне так сильно не доверяешь?! Я же твоя сын! То есть, твой дочь. Не суть! И я заметила на третий день… И то только потому, что первые два зависала в игре.  
Взгляд и тяжёлый вздох отца говорили о многом:  
\- Я решил проверить, как ты соблюдаешь моё наказание. И я приятно удивлён! Почти за неделю ни одной попытки побега или несанкционированного разговора.  
\- А что это за парень? Я не видела его ни разу в участке. Новенький?  
\- Почти. Это Стэнли, практику у нас проходить три недели будет. На две недели я уже его пристроил, – шериф явно был рад своей идее. – Нечего посторонним мотаться в участке. А он такой любопытный, во всё нос суёт… Ходячая проблема.  
Старший Стилински весело посмотрел на ребёнка, явно намекая на некую схожесть Стайлз и Стэнли. Та надулась и уткнулась в свою тарелку.  
\- Как Дерек поживает?  
\- А я знаю? Мы не общаемся, а аккаунта на Фейсбуке у него нет. У него даже почты электронной нет, – Стайлз задумчиво ковыряла еду вилкой.  
\- Скучаешь?  
\- Ещё чего! Не дождётся! Это из-за него ты меня наказал! Я вообще тут жертва!  
\- Он принуждал тебя? – шериф моментально насторожился.  
\- Ммм… Скорее, склонял, – Стайлз задумалась, а потом отмахнула рукой воспоминания и мысли. – Пап, не переживай, я знаю куда бить, чтобы выкроить время на побег. И давай не будем больше о Дереке?  
\- Ты его любишь?  
\- Что?! Нет, конечно! – младшая Стилински подпрыгнула на стуле и густо покраснела.  
\- Он тебе нравится? – видимо, папа решил устроить своей дочке допрос.  
\- Немного… - Стайлз не знала, куда деваться от смущения. – Зачем ты вообще это спрашиваешь?!  
\- Я хочу поощрить тебя за послушание.  
\- И как? Ты разрешишь увидеться с Дереком? Вернешь мне телефон? Разрешишь один вечер погулять в городе? Что?  
\- Я предлагаю тебе сходить на свидание со Стэнли. Он увидел твою фотографию и заинтересовался, – кажется, шериф даже не думал шутить. Он вообще редко шутил. Наверное, работа отбила чувство юмора.   
\- Но я же с Дереком встречаюсь… Если он узнает, то будет в бешенстве! Я согласна! Тем более, новый фильм вышел, хочу на него. – У Стайлз даже глаза загорелись от энтузиазма. – Пусть приходит завтра в семь! Скажи ему, что я хочу на Бэтмена и много попкорна.   
Старший Стилински только кивнул в ответ и улыбнулся. Стайлз уже была далеко в своих мыслях, что-то обдумывая и планируя. Несчастный Стэнли в её планах почти не учувствовал и болтался где-то на окраине сознания. А ещё Стайлз решила, что потом сама расскажет хмурому волчаре, что ходила в кино с другим парнем. Пусть побесится и поймёт, что на нём свет клином не сошёлся.

Звонок в дверь раздался неожиданно рано: Стайлз даже переодеться не успела. Она кубарем скатилась с лестницы и открыла дверь. Перед ней стоял довольно высокий и милый парень, чем-то смахивающий на саму Стайлз: темно-коричневые глаза, взъерошенные волосы и бледная кожа.  
\- Пап, а у меня точно нет сводных братьев или сестёр?  
\- Не говори ерунды! – прокричал шериф откуда-то из кухни.  
\- Я Стэн, – парень добродушно улыбнулся.  
\- Я Стайлз. Приятно познакомиться. Ты входи, я быстро! – Стайлз слишком крепко пожала протянутую руку и убежала обратно в комнату, споткнувшись на последней ступеньке и растянувшись на полу. Стэн дёрнулся, чтобы помочь, но Стилински подскочила и скрылась на втором этаже.   
\- Не обращай внимания, - старший Стилински вышел в коридор и пожал руку практиканту. – Надеюсь, вы вернётесь до одиннадцати.  
\- Разумеется, – Стэнли выдержал тяжёлый взгляд.  
\- Опять запугиваешь? Может, хватит уже? Он же почти полицейский! – Стайлз внезапно появилась рядом, ругая отца.  
\- Будь осторожна, – Стайлз только фыркнула и вышла на улицу, глубоко вдыхая свежий вечерний воздух.  
Как ни странно, но Стэн оказался при машине, на которой он и приехал на практику, а по выходным гонял домой к семье. Сердобольная мама готовила ему еды на неделю вперёд, пока он сам возился с маленькой сестрой или помогал отцу в мастерской. Стайлз немного расстроилась, что не получилось прокатиться на джипе, но решила довольствоваться тем, что есть. За то короткое время, что осталось до начала сеанса, Стэн и Стайлз успели придти к выводу, что герои комиксов DC лучше, чем Marvel, закупиться сладким попкорном и усесться на последний ряд. Разумеется, Стилински ничего не заметила. Весь фильм она набивала рот попкорном, громко сопереживала героям и так же громко шептала Стэну, объясняя сюжетные ходы и увязки с прошлыми фильмами.   
Из кинотеатра Стайлз вышла довольная и немного возбуждённая. Впечатления от фильма были свежи и бередили кровь. Даже аппетит разгулялся. Стэн, как настоящий джентльмен, повёл свою даму, есть бургеры в кафе неподалёку, чем сразил её наповал.  
\- Это папа сказал, что я люблю фастфуд? – Стайлз увлёченно поглощала картошку.  
\- Нет. Просто ты несколько раз заказывала такую еду на дом.  
\- А, ну да… Ты много чего интересного узнал обо мне?  
\- Хм, – Стэн задумался. Стайлз впилась в него любопытными глазами. – Ты играешь в онлайн игры. Вов или наподобие такого. Много спотыкаешься или ударяешься. Любишь поговорить с собой вслух. Ничего особенного. Кстати, я видел тебя с биноклем в окне.   
\- Папа только вчера сказал мне, что специально тебя подослал на прослушку. До этого я думала, что у меня появился свой личный неумелый сталкер. Ты даже не пытался спрятаться! А папа просто чокнутый, если заставил тебя следить за мной… Он хороший, но палку перегнул. Как ты вообще уломал его на это свидание?   
\- Он мне сам предложил, – Стайлз чуть с дивана не упала от такого заявления, а Стэнли продолжил. – Я был у него в кабинете и увидел твою фотографию на столе. Засмотрелся… - он немного смутился. – Ты красивая. И на там так улыбалась открыто. Шериф это увидел и сам предложил, сводить тебя куда-нибудь. Я не стал отказываться.  
\- Не пожалел? – Стайлз смущённо грызла трубочку. Ей никто раньше не говорил, что она красивая. Дерек вообще был скуп на слова, а о комплиментах можно было и не заикаться.  
\- Ни секунды. Знаешь, я сначала немного волновался, но потом увидел, как ты растянулась на лестнице, то понял, что всё будет хорошо. Знаешь, я тоже довольно неуклюжий… Один раз на меня машина упала… И я люблю комиксы! И компьютерные игры. И ты мне понравилась.   
Стайлз покраснела от такого откровенного признания. Она вертелась на месте и думала, что ответить. На самом деле ей тоже понравился Стэнли, он поддерживал любую тему, много улыбался и вообще был очень похож на неё саму. Только Стилински открыла рот, как сбоку выросли две мрачные фигуры. Конечно же, Хейлы. Конечно же, в кожанках. Конечно же, не вовремя. Питер хитро улыбался и разглядывал парочку. Дерек хмуро буравил Стайлз глазами:  
\- Я правильно понимаю, что у вас тут свидание? – Стайлз только кивнула. Она хотела, чтобы Дерек узнал о свидании, но не так! Через неделю она бы просто поддела его тем, что становится популярной и, что хмурому волчаре стоит оставаться начеку, если не хочет проворонить счастье-по-имени-Стайзл.   
\- Да. А ты кто? – Стэнли не испугался сурового вида оборотня и поднялся на ноги. Вообще-то, он был в хорошей форме, пусть и не такой качок, как Дерек.  
\- О! Это самое интересное! – съехидничал Питер. – Она его девушка.  
Дерек молчал, Стайлз краснела, Стэн пытался понять, Питер улыбался.  
\- Ладно! Я всё объясню! – Стилински сдалась первой. Она замахала руками, пытаясь всех усадить. – Стэн, Дерек мой парень. Я пыталась его бросить, но он возвращается как бумеранг. И это из-за него меня наказали… Дерек, я пошла на свидание, потому что мне было интересно! И чтобы позлить тебя! И я не жалею, потому что, если не считать твоей кислой рожи, всё было отлично.   
\- Мне уйти? – Дерек, кажется, разозлился ещё больше, когда Стайлз активно закивала головой.  
Питер проводил племянника сочувствующим взглядом и уставился на девушку:  
\- Ты знаешь, что разбиваешь ему сердце этим?  
\- Он большой мальчик… переживёт. И мы помиримся. Мы всегда миримся.   
\- А если нет? – Стайлз вздрогнула от такой мысли, а в груди что-то неприятно сжалось. – Милая моя, я понимаю, что тебе тяжело разобраться с твоими чувствами, но если ты не любишь Дерека, то стоит ему так и сказать.  
\- Говорила я! Но он не слушал… - Стайлз расстроилась ещё больше. В голове была такая каша, что за всю жизнь не разобраться. – И расстаться я пыталась, но опять не слушал… Он никогда меня не слушал! И только говорил «заткнись», «что за чушь?», «тебя опять занесло». Я вообще не понимаю, с чего он решил, что любит меня. Вечно ворчит, что я бестолковая, что лезу куда не просят…   
\- Вам тоже лучше уйти, – Стэн прямо посмотрел на мужчину. Питер коротко попрощался и ушёл на парковку, где его ждал Дерек. – Ты как?..  
\- Хреново. Отвезёшь домой? – Стайлз поднялась с места и вышла из кафе. Она старалась не смотреть на шевроле, в котором сидел жутко злой Дерек.  
Дорога домой прошла в тишине. Только мотор чихнул пару раз. Стэнли притормозил у дома шерифа и развернулся к Стайлз.  
\- Не хочешь поговорить? Я не сержусь на то, что ты не сказала мне про парня. Тем более, у вас так всё сложно. Если хочешь, то я могу поговорить с ним, чтобы отстал от тебя.  
\- Не надо. Он вспыльчивый очень, не хочу, чтобы он тебя покалечил.  
Стэн даже обиделся от такой постановки фразы:  
\- Я много тренируюсь! Смотри, какой бицепс! – он задрал рукав, хвастаясь мышцами и предлагая потрогать. – Я кому угодно навалять могу! А такие качки, как твой Дерек, сидят на стероидах, и мышцы у них дутые. Они на самом деле слабаки.  
\- Нет, Дерек действительно сильный. Не суйся к нему, ладно? – Стайлз грустно улыбнулась и посмотрела парню в глаза. – Жаль будет, если ты выпускной будешь праздновать на больничной койке.  
\- Если ты так просишь, то не буду. Жаль, что ты так мучаешься из-за того, кого даже не любишь, – Стэн ловко поймал девушку за руку и притянул к себе ближе, ласково целуя.   
Вот чего, а целоваться Стайлз не планировала. Было странно делать это не с Дереком. Стэнли целовал совсем не так – нежно, заботливо, вежливо что ли. Волчара, даже если просто клевал в щёку на прощание, заявлял свои права, одним касанием губ говорил «моё!» и не пускал слюни. Девушка неловко отстранилась, поняв, что ей не нравится, неловко попрощалась и сбежала прямиком на второй этаж, избегая отца.  
В комнате было холодно и темно. Стайлз не стала включать свет, кое-как скинула шмотки и залезла под одеяло с головой. В голове крутилось так много мыслей, что она не знала за какую взяться первой. Ей бы сейчас поговорить с Лидией или Элиссон. Они настоящие женщины, они всё сразу объяснят и скажут, как будет правильно поступить. Но по телефону обсуждать ничего не хотелось, а в напрашиваться в гости – поздно. Тем более телефон до сих пор у отца.  
\- Стайлз, что-то случилось? – шериф осторожно заглянул в комнату. В него прилетело подушкой.  
\- Зачем ты вообще заикнулся про это свидание?! Теперь всё ещё хуже! – Стайлз возилась под ворохом постельного белья и нервно грызла угол одеяла.  
\- Стэнли обидел тебя?  
\- Нет! Дерек нас увидел! Ты не представляешь, как он зол был! Я думала, что он убьёт Стэна на месте! – куча замерла на месте.  
\- Они дрались? Хейл тебя не тронул? – озабоченный отец подлетел к кровати, намереваясь вызвать скорую, полицию, пожарных. – Если он…  
\- Дерек никогда не сможет ударить меня, – Стайлз высунула голову из-под одеяла и устроила на коленях отца.  
\- Я не понимаю, почему ты в нём так уверена. По твоим же рассказам, вы с Дереком только и делаете, что ругаетесь, – шериф хмурился. Далёк он был от любовных дел и подростковых проблем. – Как вы умудрились встречаться полгода? У вас даже общих интересов нет.  
\- Ну… Он хороший… - это звучало жалко. Стайлз и сама не понимала, что держало и держит их вместе. – Мы много ругаемся, но по пустякам! Я наступлю ему на ногу, он на меня нарычит, я ему отвечу, он ответит мне. А потом, мы всегда миримся! А сегодня Дерек так злился, что мне даже страшно стало. А если мы не помиримся? Как тогда?  
\- Стайлз! Хватит мне мозги пудрить!! – шериф уже ничего не понимал. – Ты сама говорила, что не любишь его! Ты его даже бросить пыталась! А сейчас страдаешь, что вы не помиритесь! Определись уже! Может, ты просто привыкла к нему?  
\- Вот видишь, как мне плохо… - Стайлз разревелась отцу в штанину, громко шмыгая носом. Старший Стилински уже привык к таким истерикам, которые накатывали на Стайлз перед, началом цикла. Он ласково погладил дочку по голове.  
\- А как Стэнли? Он тебе понравился? Как вечер провели?  
\- Он хороший! Тоже любит Бэтмена. Только… - Стайлз замялась, думая стоит ли отцу о таком знать, но потом махнула на это рукой. Истерика закончилась так же внезапно, как началась. – Только, мне не понравилось, как он целовался… Это нормально?  
\- О, господи! Стайлз! Избавь меня от таких подробностей!  
\- Но мне некому больше рассказать!  
\- А Лидия?!  
\- Уже поздно, а мне надо сейчас!! – отец и дочь уже орали друг на друга. Шериф сдался и кивнул. – Ну вот, Стэнли. Мы с ним похожи чем-то… Круто, что кто-то любит тоже, что и ты. Но это как со Скоттом. И я уверена, что если бы целовалась со Скоттом, то мне тоже не понравилось.  
\- Если следовать твоей логике, - Стилински тяжело выдохнул. – То Стэнли тебе понравился, как друг, и встречаться бы ты с ним не стала. Так?  
\- Да, так… - Стайлз даже не думала, что здесь окажется так просто. – Но Дерек! С ним что делать?  
Шериф помял переносицу. С Дереком действительно было сложнее. Он в упор не понимал, что между ними происходит, и чувствовал острую потребность записаться на курсы психологов.  
\- Как ты думаешь, почему он злился сегодня?  
\- А чего непонятного. Я ему почти что изменила. Пошла с другим парнем в кино за его спиной, – тут Стайлз внезапно побледнела. – Пап, я ему изменила… нет, правда. И я даже не задумывалась об этом… сразу согласилась... А ему ведь было больно нас видеть там. Пап, я ужасная. Я парнем был невыносим, а сейчас просто дерьмо, а не человек.  
\- Не говори так, – старший Стилински погладил дочку по щеке, утирая слёзы. – Просто ты запуталась. Подумай, может вам действительно стоит расстаться? Не видеться больше? Как сейчас подростки рвут отношения? Напиши ему смс, а потом сотри номер телефона. Не ходи туда, куда он ходит. Что же ещё?  
Пока отец пытался подобрать какие-то утешительные слова, Стайлз окончательно поняла, чего же она хочет. Хотелось и дальше перебрасываться с Дереком редкими смсками, хотелось продолжать скучать на тренировках бет, хотелось валяться с ним в обнимку и тихо переругиваться. Хотелось много чего, и во всех планах и мечтах присутствовал хмурый волк.  
\- Что ты решила? – шериф внимательно посмотрел на наконец-то успокоившуюся дочь.  
\- Что я люблю его… Пап, правда, люблю. Только сейчас дошло, – Стайлз широко и счастливо улыбнулась. На душе сразу стало легко и понятно.   
\- Да? Ну, хорошо… - старший Стилински был не рад такому выводу, но спорить не стал. Он ведь желал своему ребёнку только счастья. Любит она этого чёртового Хейла – ну и пусть! – Скажешь ему это, когда будете мириться.  
\- Мириться… Пап! Я ему изменила! Он никогда не простит меня!!  
Шериф тяжело вздохнул и крепко обнял дочь, которая вышла на новый виток истерики. Он решил переждать и больше не соваться. Этого разговора по душам хватило на год вперёд. Конечно, ему совсем не нравился Хейл с его криминальной рожей и мутным прошлым, но Стайлз, видимо, так не думала. Пока они живут под одной крышей, шериф мог приглядывать за непутёвым ребёнком. А потом Стайлз уедет в колледж, Хейл вряд ли поедет за ней. За время учёбы они успеют остыть друг другу, найдут себе кого-нибудь более подходящего и больше не встретятся. Шериф заулыбался своим мыслям, оставляя задремавшую дочь. Он искренне верил, что всё так и выйдет.

\- Чёрт, - Стайлз не заметила ухода отца. Она проснулась посреди ночи от холода. Видимо, шериф не стал закрывать окно, поэтому холодный воздух выстудил комнату полностью. Девушка немного высунулась из-под одеяла, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь тёплое. Когда взгляд наткнулся на Дерека с красными глазами и сведенными бровями, Стайлз икнула и обратно закуталась. Теперь под одеялом было невыносимо жарко и душно. Она вынырнула из постели за глотком воздуха, но Дерека на прежнем месте уже не было. Стайлз подскочила на месте и, запинаясь и одёргивая футболку, кинулась к открытому окну, высовываясь почти полностью. – Сбежал…  
Дерек, который стоял в тёмном углу у шкафа, оценил открывшийся ему вид и сел на кровать. Дерево тихо скрипнуло, привлекая внимание на себя.  
\- Я не сбегаю, Стилински. Никогда.  
\- ОГОСПАДИ! – Стайлз дёрнулась, как ошпаренная, и чуть не вывалилась из окна. – Не пугай меня так больше!! И вообще… Чего ты пришёл?  
Она зябко переступила с ноги на ногу и потёрла плечи. Пусть окно теперь и было открыто, но комнате ещё не нагрелась. Через несколько секунд она вспомнила, что почти что голая, и метнулась к шкафу, поспешно закрываясь там. Дерек отстранённо слушал возню и ждал Стайлз, которая вывалилась из дверей в широких штанах и толстовке, жутко встрепанная и смущённая. Альфа на вопрос решил не отвечать.  
\- Слушай… Я понимаю, что разозлила тебя и всё такое. Но ты не трогай Стэнли, ладно? Он не виноват ни в чём. Или ты его уже убил и закопал?!  
\- Нет.  
\- Просто, я так обрадовалась, что можно будет из дома выйти! И это Бэтмен! А вдруг на следующей неделе его перестали показывать?! И что тогда делать? Я бы не дождалась выхода DVD и умерла от интереса! И ещё… Я на свидания только с тобой ходила, а тут подвернулся случай сравнить. Мне любопытно было, как это будет с другим.  
\- И как? – Дерек был пасмурней, чем обычно.  
\- Так себе… То есть, мы круто сходили в кино и поболтали. И он делал мне комплименты, – Стайлз даже смутилась, припоминая. – Это было приятно, знаешь ли. Он не говорил мне заткнуться и поддерживал разговор, в отличие от некоторых. Стэнли мне понравился, если на то пошло! И я ему тоже. Мы… Мы даже поцеловались…  
\- Надо же, – Стайлз очень волновалась, рассказывая всё это, но Дерек даже и бровью не повёл. Будто ему плевать. Он поднялся с кровати и направился к окну.  
\- Ты куда?! – она моментально подскочила на ноги. – Не уходи!  
\- Почему? Стайлз, насколько я понял, я тебе больше не интересен, – Хейл даже не повернулся, а так и остался стоять спиной.  
\- Неправильно понял, – Стилински смутилась и подошла ближе. Сердце начало колотиться быстрее. – Ты… я тебя, вроде как, люблю…  
\- Вроде как?! Ты издеваешься надо мной?! – Дерек резко обернулся, рыча. – Сначала ты говоришь, что не любишь! Потом идёшь с кем-то в кино, да ещё целуешься, а потом говоришь, что, оказывается, была неправа!  
\- Всё познаётся в сравнении!  
Дерек гневно сжал кулаки, впиваясь когтями в свою же кожу.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Прости меня… - Стайлз грустно смотрела в пол и теребила рукав слишком большой для неё толстовки. – Я, правда, до сегодняшнего вечера ничего не понимала… Ты не представляешь, как тяжело смириться с фактом, что я гей! Может мне и затуманило мозг эстрогеном, но я ещё не до конца смирилась и привыкла к своей новой сущности! Это трудно! Не представляю, как не свихнулась от этого раньше! И раньше мне нравились девчонки. Мне сложно было переключиться на кого-то другого пола! А ты сразу… Я даже опомниться не успела…  
\- И тебе не хватило полгода, чтобы разобраться? – злость немного отступила.  
\- У меня другие проблемы были! И ты был не самой большой из них! Вспомни хотя бы журналистов и свистопляску с документами.   
Те ужасные месяцы были одними из самых тяжёлых. Мало того, что папарацци осаждали дом и не давали и шагу ступить за его пределами, так ещё врачи отказывались верить в происходящее. Стайлз прошла так много процедур и обследований, сколько не проходила за всю жизнь. Самые именитые доктора пытались разобраться в причинах и найти хоть одно разумное объяснение. После долгих споров в больничной карте Стайлз написали, что она гермафродит, просто никто из прежних врачей не обращал на это внимание. Дальше Стилински читать не стала и запихнула пухлую папку подальше в шкаф. Она просто была рада, что к ней больше никто не лезет с вопросами. Если бы не Дерек, то она наверняка бы сорвалась. Но хмурый волк всегда был рядом, чтобы молча обнять и выслушать. Он всегда слушал. Давал Стайлз выговориться полностью, а потом парой фраз ставил всё на свои места, причёсывая окружающий мир.   
\- Дерек… Прости, пожалуйста… Я больше не буду, честно… - Стайлз выглядела подавленной и разбитой. – Не уходи от меня.   
Последняя фраза была сказана совсем тихо, но оборотень прекрасно её услышал. Дерек вплотную подошёл к Стайлз и чуть склонил голову, касаясь носом виска. Та осторожно взялась за большие тёплые ладони и ткнулась лицом куда-то в шею. Хейлу тут же стало мокро. Он искренне надеялся, что это были слёзы, а не слюни уснувшей стоя Стилински.   
\- Ты ведь простил меня?  
\- Простил, – ну, а что Дереку ещё оставалось? Он ласково обнял Стайлз, прижимая к себе теснее.  
\- Ты меня любишь?  
\- Люблю, – ну, а как её можно не любить?  
\- И я тебя люблю, – Стайлз с облегчением выдохнула и тоже обняла Дерека, расслабляясь. – Поспишь со мной? Я согреться никак не могу.  
\- Не боишься гнева отца? – Хейл медленно стянул с девушки толстовку.  
\- Скажу, что ты лунатик, – Стилински скинула с плеч оборотня куртку. – Выносить тебе мозги при мне он постесняется. Представляешь, какая моральная травма? А у меня и так их слишком много для среднестатистического подростка.  
\- А если нет? – Дерек многозначительно выгнул бровь.  
\- Я буду скучать по тебе. И плакать, когда буду расчленять. И не смотри на меня так! Я не хочу в один день остаться без парня и отца! Придётся чем-то жертвовать. А вообще, я надеюсь, что ты уйдёшь до того, как он заглянет сюда.  
Стайлз не заметила, как за болтовнёй стащила с волка футболку и решительно принялась за штаны, расстегивая пуговицы и ширинку. Очнулась она только на моменте, когда оставалось джинсы стащить с задницы Хейла. Он смотрел на девушку с нескрываемым интересом и ждал, что будет дальше. Стайлз хоть и покраснела, но опустилась на корточки, распутывая шнурки на кедах. Правда, Дерек предпочитал снимать и надевать кеды без этой долгой процедуры. Стайлз тем временем его разула и даже не побрезговала снять носки, которые на удивление ничем не пахли.  
\- Может, джинсы сам снимешь?  
В ответ на серьёзный взгляд она получила лишь самодовольную ухмылку. Стайлз со всех сил рванула за штанины, вымещая на них раздражение и забыв, что джинсы сидят в обтяжку. Разумеется, чёрные боксеры упали к ногам оборотня вместе со штанами. Дерек даже бровью не повёл, а Стайлз чуть инфаркт не схватила от такого. Допустим, члены она видела в достаточном количестве. Допустим, у неё относительно недавно тоже был член. Допустим, у Дерека вряд ли в штанах могло оказаться что-то принципиально другое. Но господикакжеэтонеловко!!   
\- Эээ… Знаешь… Сейчас прохладно… Ты бы оделся немного… Что ли… - Стайлз старательно отводила глаза и не смотрела. Через минуту до неё дошло, что её лицо располагалось прямо напротив. Она, покраснев ещё больше, резко выпрямилась и сиганула в кровать, заматываясь в одеяло гусеницей.  
Кровать тихо скрипнула, прогибаясь под весом Дерека. Он легко выпутал Стилински из одеяла, отвоёвывая себе больший кусок и прижимая девушку к себе. Слава Богу, он был в трусах. Сердце Стайлз пропустила пару ударов с перепугу, но потом успокоилось.  
\- Спокойной ночи, – почти нежно прорычал в ухо Дерек.  
\- Спокойной…  
Стайлз повернулась к нему лицом, уютно прижала руки к груди и быстро уснула, наконец-то действительно успокоившись.

Когда в спальню зашёл отец, то Дерека и следа не было. Стайлз даже подумала, что ей это приснилось, но тот выполз из-под кровати, отфыркиваясь.  
\- Не говори мне про уборку… - Стайлз широко зевнула, прослезилась и запихнула голову под подушку, желая досмотреть сон. Сквозь дрёму она слышала мотор служебной машины шерифа, шум душа и телевизора. Хейл потерял всякий стыд, и Стайлз обязательно должна была поставить его на место. Она, на ходу теряя штаны и не переставая зевать, спустилась в гостиную и упала диван рядом Дереком. – Я ещё спать хочу.  
\- Зачем встала? – Дерек пил кофе из огромной чашки, больше похожий на супницу или ведро.  
\- Я есть хочу, – под носом Стилински возникла тарелка с парой сэндвичей. Видимо, это был предел кулинарных способностей Хейла. Тогда понятно, почему они с Питером вечно таскались ужинать по разнообразным забегаловкам.   
Стайлз нехотя села и устроила тарелку на ногах. Еда очень удачно улеглась в пустой желудок, заполняя только его малую часть. Есть захотелось ещё больше, а двигаться не хотелось совсем. Фоном жужжал телевизор. Дерек тихо допивал своё озеро из кофе и не отсвечивал.  
\- Мы как будто плотно и крепко женаты. Не хватает парочки детей, беснующейся на втором этаже, и такой же шумной собаки, которая бы очень любила спать на диване, а мы её ругали за это и пытались воспитывать. А потом бы она перебралась спать в ванную. Ты идёшь в душ, а оттуда вылетает мокрая псина и забивается под твою кровать. И ты вместо душа выманиваешь её колбасой и успокаиваешь, а потом куда-то опаздываешь. Нет, я никогда не заведу себе золотистого ретривера…

Просыпаться в третий раз за сутки было больно. Голова хотела расколоться на две ровные половинки, которые можно было бы показывать на биологии в качестве учебного пособия, шея, как и руки, жутко затекла, ноги замёрзли. Стайлз посмотрела на часы и ужаснулась. Через час должен был приехать с работы отец. Неудивительно, что ей так плохо. Стилински собрала волю в кулак и соскребла себя с кровати. Через десять минут мучений она лежала в пенной ванне и тихо постанывала от удовольствия, чувствуя, как расслабляются мышцы. Стайлз и раньше любил поплескаться в тёплой водичке, только никому в этом не признавался. В женском теле делать это было не так стыдно.  
Весь тихий семейный ужин шериф созерцал довольное лицо Стайлз и слабо понимал причины такой радости.  
\- Смотрю, у тебя приступ оптимизма, – Стилински грустно созерцал шпинат в своей тарелке.  
\- А? Да! Это нормально. После того, как много посмеёшься, всегда грустно. И наоборот тоже действует, – Стайлх набивала живот суперполезным салатом, подавая пример отцу.   
\- Как день прошёл? – шериф не вёлся на витаминную провокацию и выуживал только половинки помидорок.  
\- Я всё проспала… Встала относительно недавно.  
\- Значит, ты не заметила, – старший Стилински многозначительно кивнул.  
\- Что не заметила? – младшая навострила уши и даже прекратила жевать.  
\- Я снял наблюдение с дома. Думаю, это некрасиво по отношению к Стэнли. И к тебе тоже. Но наказание я не отменяю. Домашний арест до конца недели, – шериф был немного смущён.  
\- Ого! Спасибо, пап, а то напрягало немного… Я всегда удивлялась тем чувакам с реалити-шоу. Как они с ума не сходят от постоянного наблюдения? Я бы там долго не продержалась. А как же Стэн? Ты говорил, что он путается под ногами в участке.  
\- Я заслал его в архив.  
\- Он спрашивал что-нибудь про меня? – Стайлз моментально стала серьёзной.  
\- Нет, – соврал шериф. На самом деле было несколько неловких вопросов. Вдобавок Стилински пришлось извиняться перед парнишкой за неудачную идею.  
\- Ну, и отлично. А ты было бы неловко… - Стайлз поспешно разобралась с ужином и сбежала к себе в комнату.  
Шериф остался один на один с грязной посудой. Сегодня была его очередь убираться на кухне. Стилински включил телевизор для фона и взялся за работу. Из головы не шёл несчастный практикант, отшивать которого пришлось самому, вместо дочери. Шериф весь день корил себя за неудачную идею, но, увидев довольного ребёнка, расслабился. Правда, между ними ощущалась какая-то недосказанность, которую заботливый отец решил устранить сразу после того, как помыл посуду.  
Дверь в комнату была приоткрыта, громко играла музыка и по ногам дуло. Шериф не стал стучаться, потому что и так было видно половину комнаты. Зря он это не сделал, потому что увидел то, что не должен был. Стайлз стояла у раскрытого окна и самозабвенно целовалась с Дереком, который наполовину торчал из окна и одной рукой держался за подоконник, а другой за задницу девушки. Её руки были не видны под футболкой Хейла. Шериф громко кашлянул, нарушая идиллию. Младшая Стилински дёрнулась, с громким чмоком оторвалась от Дерека и выпихнула его в окно.  
\- А с ним точно всё будет в порядке?.. – шерифу стало даже немного жаль Хейла. Совсем немного.  
\- Конечно! – Стайлз повернулась к отцу вся красная и с припухшими губами. На лице была смесь смущения, удовольствия и немного страха. Всё-таки их застукали. – Мы помирились…  
\- Я заметил, – Стилински нахмурился, но ребёнок выглядел таким счастливым, что сердиться на неё не получалось.  
\- Ещё неделя, да? – Стайлз вопросительно и виновато уставилась на отца.  
За окном мелькнула чёрная кожанка. Стилински только вздохнул и махнул рукой:  
\- Ты свободна. Иди к своему Дереку.  
\- Правда что ли?..  
\- Правда. Всё равно он будет ошиваться тут, пока я не вижу. И смысл тебя дома держать? – Шериф тяжело вздохнул и крепко обнял дочь, которая бросилась ему на шею.  
\- Пап! Я тебя очень сильно люблю!! – Стайлз сначала кинулась переодеваться, а потом рванула на улицу.  
\- И куда ты?! – крикнул Стилински вдогонку.  
\- Я так соскучилась по джипу! Ужас, как хочу покататься! – ответила Стайлз и хлопнула дверью.  
\- Ну конечно. По Дереку ты не соскучилась, ведь вы уже виделись, хоть я и запретил. Вот так ты уважаешь решения отца… - шериф пошёл следом, сказать, что когда в его машине кончился бензин, он слил из джипа. 

Дерек вёз незатыкающуюся ни на минуту Стайлз на бензоколонку. Она даже не извинилась за то, что выкинула его из окна. Только болтала без умолку о новом фильме, доброте отца и иногда о Стэнли. Когда Стилински убежала оплачивать бензин, он вздохнул с облегчением. Видимо, Стайлз пыталась наверстать неделю молчания, за которую уши Дерека уже успели отвыкнуть от бодрой трескотни.  
\- Так пить охота… - Стайлз вернулась и полезла в бардачок за бутылкой. Дерек отрешённо смотрел на то, как заполняется канистра и не ожидал подвоха. – Эй! Почему я раньше этого не видела?  
\- Ты о чём? – Хейл зевнул, на секунду обнажив острые клыки.  
\- Тут пачка презервативов нераспечатанная лежит!  
\- Да?.. – Дерек даже не помнил, как она могла там оказаться. Он вынул пистолет из канистры и убрал её в багажник. – Наверное, кинул в машину и забыл.  
Стайлз внимательно изучала упаковку, вертя в руках.  
\- Ребристые? Ерунда какая-то… - она смутилась, а потом аж подпрыгнула на сидении. – XL?! Очень большой?! Да это же любого порвёт! Я не собираюсь на это соглашаться!   
\- Никто не жаловался, – Дерек повёл плечом. До Стилински никому и в голову этого не приходило.  
\- На тебя пожалуешься! Ты сразу «мои зубы – твоя шея»... «Детка, всем нравится»… Ты такой!  
\- И какой же? – усмехнулся Хейл.  
\- Разбиватель девичьих сердец. Сначала обольщаешь, а потом жестоко бросаешь после одной ночи. И, наверняка, изменяешь мне направо и налево! Сейчас посмотрим, когда эта пачка сделана! Наверняка партия с прошлой недели. Ты ведь такой извращуга! Уверена, что ты заключил договор с заводом, и они тебе раз в месяц привозят огромную коробку. – Стайлз наконец нашла дату выпуска и открыла рот, чтобы на весь город разоблачить сексуального маньяка Дерека Хейла, но странным образом промолчала.  
\- Ну что там? – Тот бросал заинтересованные взгляды на упаковку.   
\- Они просрочены на год… - Стайлз подняла на Дерека шокированное лицо. – Я и не думала, что всё так… Так.  
\- Угадай, кто в этом виноват, – нахмурился оборотень.  
\- Чёрт, прости меня… Я, ну, подумаю…  
Стилински выглядела пристыженной и растерянной. Хейл уже догадывался, о чём она собралась думать. А ведь он имел в виду все эти передряги с Арджентами, Питером и Альфами, которые продыху не давали и наваливались друг за другом. Но, раз Стайлз решила, что виновата она, Дерек не стал её переубеждать. Ему надоело, что она придумывает глупые отговорки и боится, но при этом сама напрашивается. Как на выпускном, например. Или даже сегодня – Стайлз первая полезла к нему под одежду! Пусть она не очень понимала, что делала, но делала ведь! Не то, чтобы Дерек был озабоченным… Просто Стайлх очень долго позволяла ему очень мало. А её голые ноги он увидел только этой ночью. Дерек заслужил секс. Много секса. Много-много раз подряд.

На телефон пришла странного вида смс: «Приходи сегодня в семь на ужин». Дерек удивился, перечитал и отослал многозначительный знак вопроса в ответ. Тут же телефон разразился мелодией звонка.  
\- Ну что непонятного?! – возмутилась в трубку Стайлз.  
\- Значит, ты не ошиблась номером, – удостоверился Хейл. – В чём дело?  
\- Папа позвал тебя поесть вместе с нами. Не будь таким подозрительным, волчара. Он просто хочет пообщаться с тобой.  
\- Странно, что он выразил это желание только сейчас. Что-то случилось?  
\- Да ничего особенного! Хватит везде искать подвох! Просто, он решил, раз мы так долго встречаемся, узнать тебя получше. Он читал твоё досье и всё такое… Просто хочет знать, действительно ли ты такой хороший, как я о тебе рассказываю.  
\- И что ты про меня говоришь? – Дерек навострил уши и разлёгся на диване удобнее.  
\- Что ты надёжный, как дубовая дверь, и ласковый, как месячный котёнок. Или наоборот, я уже не помню. Короче, не смей опаздывать! И принеси вина… - Стайлз зашелестела какими-то бумажками. – Во! Шардоне! Всё запомнил? К семи и Шардоне.   
\- Не нервничай, я умею произвести хорошее впечатление.  
\- Ты упустил свой шанс. Теперь впечатление надо исправлять. И с чего ты взял, что я нервничаю?!  
\- Даже через телефон слышно, как у тебя сердце стучит. Всё будет хорошо. До вечера, – Дерек скинул вызов и зевнул. Надо было привести себя в порядок перед визитом в дом Стилински, чтобы не подставлять Стайлз. Всё-таки ему было интересно, что она задумала.

Чёрное шевроле припарковалось у дома без пяти семь. Дерек подхватил с переднего сидения букет и вино, поставил машину на сигнализацию и позвонил в дверь. На удивление открыл шериф.  
\- Здравствуй, Дерек. Добро пожаловать, – он вежливо улыбнулся и пропустил Хейла в дом, забирая вино.   
\- Добрый вечер.  
\- Пап, вино надо открыть и разлить. – Стайлз вылетела с кухни, вручила отцу штопор и только потом заметила Дерека с большим букетом цветов. Тот подошёл ближе, целомудренно, но нежно поцеловал в щёку и вручил розы. Стайлз зарделась, промямлила что-то и унеслась за вазой. Почти сразу где-то рядом что-то разбилось. Старший Стилински только вздохнул, отдал бутылку Хейлу и ушёл на звук.   
Дерек сразу понял, что вечер официального знакомства с родителем будет интересным. Оказалось, что Стайлз пыталась одновременно принести тарелки и вазу с цветами. От тарелок остались только осколки, но хорошо хоть ваза уцелела, а Стайлз не поранилась. После этого она разнервничалась ещё больше и весь вечер не могла успокоиться, постоянно бегала на кухню и пыталась впихнуть в мужчин всю еду в доме. Дерек старался хоть как-то её успокоить или, по крайней мере, не давать поводов для беспокойства. Шериф постоянно задавал вопросы с подвохом, чем вызывал целый шквал эмоций дочери. Дерек только улыбался и старался отвечать правду.  
\- Ох, забыл о времени. Мне пора, – старший Стилински посмотрел на часы и поднялся из-за стола. – Работа не ждёт.  
\- Вы на дежурство? – Дерек тоже поднялся, не дожидаясь непрозрачных намёков, что ему тоже пора.  
\- А Стайлз тебе не сказала? – шериф удивлённо посмотрел на дочь, которая тут же свинтила на кухню с грязными тарелками. Стилински подошёл ближе к Хейлу и крепко схватил за локоть. Взгляд у него был такой, что оборотню захотелось признаться во всём, даже в том, чего не совершал. – Она вчера попросила, чтобы ты остался на ночь. В первый раз. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?  
Дерек дёргано кивнул. Такого от Стайлз он не ожидал.  
\- Чем бы вы не занимались сегодня… Если ты обидишь её… - Стилински явно был не в восторге от идеи дочери, но не смог не уступить. – Табельное оружие всегда при мне. Понял?  
Шериф дождался кивка, попрощался с дочерью и уехал на ночное дежурство.  
\- Стилински! Почему твой отец постоянно угрожает мне оружием? Что ты ему про меня наплела?  
\- Он и тебе про нежелательную беременность говорил? – Стайлз стояла спиной к оборотню и старательно мыла посуду.   
\- Какую ещё беременность?..  
\- А ты не понял? – она обернулась и серьёзно уставилась Хейлу в глаза. – Пусть папа и ругается и не одобряет, но он не против наших с тобой отношений. Он тебе доверяет. И я тебе доверяю, волчара. Смотри, как я расстаралась ради сегодня! Специально купила вот это вот… Знаешь, как тяжело было выбрать?  
Стайлз поддела пальцем более женственную, чем обычно рубашку, и смутилась, отводя взгляд. Она не стала рассказывать, как несколько часов таскалась по магазинам, пытаясь подобрать что-то подходящее. Одна продавщица, кажется, даже плакала... Стилински сначала хотела проконсультироваться с Лидией на счёт ужина и всего остального, но потом передумала. Если испортит всё, то уж своими силами.  
\- Мне нравится, – волк подкрался ближе и крепко обнял добычу. – Но лучше бы ты предупредила, не люблю сюрпризы.  
\- Как всё прошло? – Стайлз продолжила мыть посуду. – Я чуть не сожгла ужин и кухню заодно. Хорошо, что папа прикупил огнетушитель.  
\- Почему ты попросила у отца разрешение? Раньше и без этого обходились, – Хейл погладил плоский живот и потянул носом. Ему нравилось, как пахла Стайлз, особенно, когда нервничала или злилась. Вообще, Дерек догадывался о причинах, но раньше времени радоваться не хотел. Все девушки такие непостоянные, тем более Стайлз. Умудрился влюбиться в малолетку… Хейл шумно выдохнул в ухо Стилински.  
\- Эй! Щекотно, – Стайлз закрыла воду и вытерла руки. – Ты чего с букетом пришёл? Я даже не ожидала от тебя такого.  
\- Это вежливо. Тебе не понравились цветы?  
\- Нет. Красиво… - Она повернулась лицом к Дереку. – Я, ну, подумала о твоих словах. И о наших отношениях. И обо всём сразу. Если мы признались друг другу в любви, то это ведь новый уровень, да? До выпускного был типа нулевой или первый. Это поцелуи, обнимашки, кормежка друг друга вредной едой и Индиана Джонс. Но сейчас ты цветы притащил вместо картошки! Это уже второй уровень! И ты официально познакомился с моим папой, типа не в участке, а это уже чуть ли не предпоследний уровень! А некоторые ты перескочил! И это неправильно!   
\- К чему ты клонишь? – Хейл уже чувствовал нарастающую панику, поэтому прервал поток слов. – Постарайся уложиться в одно предложение.  
\- Давай… - Стайлз ткнулась носом в сильную шею. – Давай займёмся сексом. Сейчас.  
\- Нет.  
\- Что?! Как это нет?! – Стилински подпрыгнула на месте от возмущения и неожиданности.  
\- Вот так. Я чувствую, как ты боишься. Это значит, что ещё рано.  
\- Ничего не рано! В самый раз!  
\- Я не насильник, Стайлз. Я могу ещё подождать, – Дерек внимательно посмотрел в карие глаза. – Давай просто проведём вечер, как обычно.  
\- Турнир в Теккен?..   
\- Не откажусь.  
Оба двинулись в гостиную, так и не отлепившись друг от друга. Пока Стайлз налаживала приставку и искала диск, а Дерек любовался её задницей, девушка думала, как ей повезло. Вот не скажешь по внешнему виду Хейла, что он такой чуткий, терпеливый и понимающий. И игры они любят одни и те же. При взгляде на букет сердце сладко ёкнуло.  
\- Хмурый волчара, ты самый лучший! – Стайлз резко развернулась и повисла на шее Дерека, душа в объятиях и зацеловывая лицо. – Честно, как я раньше этого не понимала? Будь моим мужем, а? Сейчас нельзя, но потом как-нибудь? Я буду капать тебе на мозги, ты будешь на меня рычать. Идиллия!  
\- Я так понимаю, это последний уровень? – Дерек широко улыбался.  
\- Он самый. Ну что? Ты согласен?  
\- Согласен, – Хейл кивнул, усмехнувшись.  
\- Целуй меня тогда, – Стайлз зажмурилась и вытянула губы трубочкой. Она ждала поцелуя, но не в шею. От неожиданности по всему телу пошли мурашки. Кажется, Дерек ставил ей смачный засос на сгибе шеи. – Папа ведь увидит…   
В комнате становилось слишком жарко, зацелованная кожа немного ныла, а горячий язык продолжал ласкать шею. Дерек с удовольствием целовал и вылизывал за ушком, наслаждаюсь запахом и вкусом Стайлз, которая и не думала сопротивляться. Она только тихонько постанывала от удовольствия и подставлялась.   
\- Эй! Куда? Вернись обратно! – возмутилась девушка, когда Хейл отстранился от неё.  
\- Твой папа может увидеть, – Дерек повёл бровями и улыбнулся.  
\- Ты уже поставил мне засос, он всё равно увидит. Как ты это делал, вообще? У оборотней какой-то особенный язык? В любом случае, продолжай. Я ещё не отказалась от идеи с сексом, поэтому у тебя есть все шансы. Господи, почему ты раньше скрывал от меня это?!  
\- Ты сама не давалась, – Дерек с удовольствием вернулся к шее. – Не помнишь, как била по рукам?  
\- Помню. Признаю, что была неправа, – Стайлз облизнулась и запрокинула голову, подставляясь и жмурясь. – Как же хорошо…   
Под одобряющие стоны Дерек спустился ниже, зацеловывая ключицы и грудь. Пуговицы на блузке были слишком маленькими и не хотели расстёгиваться, поэтому Дерек просто срезал их когтем. Стайлз попыталась запахнуться и возмутиться, но была вовремя заткнута поцелуем и усажена верхом. Она только застонала в губы и вцепилась в чёрные волосы. От необычных ощущений по всему телу расходились волны удовольствия и слабости. Серьёзно сопротивляться не хотелось совсем, но и просто так сдаваться тоже. Тем временем Хейл ласково огладил бока и ткнулся носом в ложбинку на груди, жмурясь и вертя головой.  
\- Боже мой! Дерек! – Стайлз густо покраснела и попыталась отстраниться, но сильные лапы держали крепко. – Ты меня смущаешь…  
\- Привыкай. – Глухо отозвался Дерек, расстёгивая чужие джинсы и лапая задницу. В ответ его ухо обожгло дыханием, а за волосы потянули ещё сильнее. – Нравится?  
\- Конечно, нравится! Только надо наверх, в кровать.  
\- Зачем? Можно и тут, – Дерек поднял голодно сверкающие глаза.  
\- Можно, но презервативы в спальне, – Стайлз неопределённо повела бровями.  
\- Я могу и без них обойтись.  
\- Ага! Конечно! И залететь? Нет уж! Я не хочу так. Руки убери от меня! – Она, оскорбленная до глубины души, попыталась отползти от коварного соблазнителя, но только распласталась на полу кверху задом. Тут же над ней навис Дерек, целуя в шею и стаскивая блузку с плеч. Стайлз под ним тяжело дышала, как загнанный зверь, и пыталась вырваться. В итоге она сумела подняться на ноги отскочить от Хейла на несколько метров. Из потерь были ещё один засос и мятая рубашка в руках оборотня. – У тебя сезон охоты открылся что ли?  
Вместо слов Дерек ловко подскочил и прижал девушку к стенке, страстно целуя. Стайлз игру оценила и, сначала жарко ответив, оттолкнула и кинулась на кухню. Там Дерек подхватил её на руки и усадил на стол. Больше ничего сделать он не успел, потому что девушка решила исправить несправедливость и раздеть Дерека тоже. Она рванула футболку, швырнула её куда-то на пол и прижалась к Хейлу всем телом. Думать о своём моральном облике, да и вообще думать, совсем не хотелось. Особенно, когда Дерек так улыбался, обнимал и ласкал.   
\- Волчара… Я всё ещё настаиваю на спальне… Там… Ах… Удобней… - Хейл уже перешёл к изучению живота Стилински, поэтому разложил девушку на столе. За попытку стащить джинсы он получил подобие пинка под зад. – Отнеси меня или хотя бы дай подняться.  
\- Ладно, – Дерек недовольно заворчал куда в пупок, выпрямился и подхватил Стайлз под задницу. – Держись за меня.  
\- Ты зациклился на моём заде. Постоянно лапаешь. – Стайлз обнимала его за шею, обхватив за талию ногами. Говорила она с перерывами на поцелуи. Во время очередного Стилински возмущённо замычала в губы. – Эй! Куда! Рано ещё его снимать!  
\- Не верю, что существует строгая последовательность. – Дерек улыбался. Он смог расстегнуть застежку лифчика одной рукой, а значит, не растерял навыка.   
\- Сначала надо снять верхнюю одежду, а потом бельё! – Стайлз завозилась и неловко слезла с Хейла, придерживая грудь одной рукой. – А мы всё ещё в джинсах. Поэтому рано.  
\- Неужели ты стесняешься? – С его лица не сходила довольная усмешка.  
\- Конечно, стесняюсь! Блин, это мой первый раз! Мне должно быть страшно и неловко! А ты только и можешь, что грубо хватать и рвать одежду.  
\- Тебе это нравится, – Дерек пожал плечами.  
\- И что с того?.. – Стайлз смутилась и отвела глаза, а потом оказалась на плече Хейла. Он за секунду закинул девушку на себя и так же быстро стащил с неё и так сползшие джинсы. – Осторожней там!  
Стайлз лежала на свежей постели и ногой, упирающейся в грудь, отпихивала от себя Дерека.  
\- Раздевайся, – Хейл нехотя выпрямился и быстро скинул джинсы, запнув их подальше. – Полностью раздевайся! А то мне будет неловко…  
\- Стилински… - Дерек метнул в девушку немного раздраженный взгляд, но решил не спорить. Только он потянул боксеры вниз, как вспомнил. – Где презервативы?  
\- Ну… Под подушкой, – Стайлз покраснела и достала ленту. Дерек только усмехнулся, резво скинул трусы и ринулся в бой. Со Стилински ничего не может быть легко.  
Так и оказалось. Она держалась за лифчик, как последний оплот целомудрия в этом мире, и отдавать не собиралась. Даже трусики с неё снять оказалось легче. А может, Стайлз просто не заметила этого, потому что это было не бельё, а какие-то почти невидимые полосочки ткани. Дерек решил не настырничать и пойти в обход. Ноги он любил ничуть не меньше, чем грудь, поэтому с огромным удовольствием зацеловал бёдра и вылизал под коленками. Стайлз тихонько постанывала и жмурилась ровно до того момента, когда Хейл один движением широко развёл её ноги внимательно уставился. Девушка попыталась ноги свести, но кто же ей это позволил?  
\- Не смотри! Ты чего делаешь?! Отпусти сейчас же, волчара! – Стайлз забарахталась, пытаясь прикрыться, чтобы ненароком не умереть от стыда. Когда в Хейла прилетело подушкой, он уже чуть ли не плакала от смущения. – Сволочь…  
\- Извини, – Дерек мягко улыбнулся и лёг сверху, успокаивающе целуя и обнимая. Стайлз почти расслабилась, как вдруг к её ноге прижался стояк внушительных размеров. Как и было написано на пачке – очень большой. – Перестань зажиматься.  
\- Не могу. Ты трёшься им об меня… Это странно.  
\- Не думай об этом.  
\- Как не думать?! Да у меня в голове сейчас куча мыслей и одна страшнее другой! – Стайлз и правда начинала паниковать. – Я не могу не думать! Тебе-то легко говорить, ты делал это кучу раз! Уже всё на автомате делаешь.   
\- Неправда, я тоже волнуюсь, – Дерек смотрел в глаза. Аж голова закружилась. – Хочу, чтобы тебе понравилось. Не бойся, хорошо? И не зажимайся.  
\- Ладно… - Стайлз обняла оборотня за шею и прижала к себе. – Только не спрашивай у меня ничего. И не останавливайся.  
\- Не собирался, – Хейл тихо хмыкнул, прикусил мочку уха и опять поцеловал.   
Стайлз только фыркнула и обняла его крепче за шею. Член всё ещё продолжал смущать, но немного меньше, чем минуту назад. Всё-таки любопытство пересилило страх: Стилински решительно обхватила член Дерека обеими руками и выдохнула от восхищения. Он был большим, твёрдым и горячим. Любой мужик обзавидовался бы. Стайлз, памятуя как это было приятно делать себе раньше, начала медленно гладить и дрочить Хейлу. Он жарко выдохнул, обжигая кожу, и продолжил гладить грудь. Дереку безумно нравилась фигура девушки, небольшая грудь, длинные ноги, плохо намеченная талия. Всё это вместе с милым лицом и лёгкой неуклюжестью выглядело очаровательно.  
\- На мне узоры появились?  
\- Что? – Дерек выдернуло из своих мыслей.  
\- Ты так смотришь… Это смущает. Т-тебе нравится? – Стайлз огладила головку пальцем.  
\- Нравится, – Хейл голодно облизнулся. – Я сейчас кое-что сделаю, не пугайся только. Хорошо?  
\- Будто тебе надо моё согласие, – Стайлз фыркнула, но боязливо кивнула.   
Дерек хмыкнул и приподнялся, отстраняясь. Он быстро прошёлся по всему телу, покрывая невесомыми поцелуями, а затем опять широко раздвинул ноги и устроился между ними. Он подпихнул подушку под задницу Стилински и провёл языком долгую мокрую дорожку по внутренней стороне бедра от коленки до лобка. Стайлз задрожала от смущения и возбуждения, но порыв свести ноги пересилила. Только зажмурилась. Хейл по-хозяйски оглаживал бёдра и не смущался ни грамма, лаская клитор и слизывая смазку. Стилински только всхлипывала и пыталась бороться с противоречивыми чувствами: то ли отпихнуть Дерека и сбежать подальше, то ли схватить за волосы и прижать ближе. Хейл языком вытворял что-то невероятно крутое и крышесносное, что заставляло извиваться от удовольствия и поджимать пальцы ног.  
Единственное о чём сейчас жалел Дерек, что нигде в радиусе дома не найдётся хотя бы немного любриканта. После секундных раздумий, он тщательно облизал пальцы и осторожно ввёл один. Тугие мышцы тут же сжались вокруг, а Стайлз недовольно застонала и попыталась соскользнуть:  
\- Чёрт… Неприятно…   
\- Потерпишь? – прошептал в губы девушки Хейл, продолжая подготавливать. Стайлз только морщилась и загнано дышала.  
\- Д-да. Ты не нежничай со мной так. Я не какая-нибудь там тебе девчонка. Потерплю.  
Оказывается, ради такого случая Стайлз отрастила ногти и аккуратно подпилила, имитируя маникюр. Альфа это заметил только, когда девушка царапала ему спину в особо неприятные моменты. Через несколько минут мышцы всё-таки начали расслабляться, а Стайлз чувствовать не только неприятную тянущую боль. Она жарче отвечала на успокаивающие и отвлекающие поцелуи и даже пыталась насадиться сама. После пары недвусмысленных стонов, говорящих, что пальцев уже мало, Дерек взялся за презервативы. Он зубами вскрыл упаковку и в пару движений натянул на себя резинку.  
\- Прям как в порно… - оказывается, Стайлз непрерывно наблюдала за ним, и сейчас от восхищения открыла рот. – Ты такой… Огосподиясейчасивправдускажуэто… Сексуальный. Нет, правда! Я никогда тебя таким не видела… Красивый.  
Хейл только хмыкнул, принимая комплимент как должное, и жадно впился в уже и без того опухшие губы. Терпение кончилось как раз сейчас. Дерек подхватил Стайлз под коленки, разводя ноги шире и закидывая одну к себе на плечо, рукой помог войти на несколько сантиметров, прикрыл глаза и шумно выдохнул, напрягаясь всем телом. Надо было ещё немного потерпеть, дать привыкнуть, не спешить. Как же это сложно! У них ещё будет сумасшедший секс, Дерек обязательно будет втрахивать Стайлз в кровать или в стену, так что она будет кричать от удовольствия. У них будет всё, но не сейчас. Сейчас нельзя торопиться, дать время привыкнуть, не сделать больно. Дерек краем сознания отметил, что в первый раз так печётся о партнёрше. Он тяжело дышал, плавно продвигаясь глубже, а перед ним лежала Стайлз. Разморенная, в его отметинах, кусающая губы, мнущая простыни, безумно красивая, так же безумно желанная. Его Стайлз.  
\- Люблю тебя, – Дерек шумно выдохнул, войдя до упора, наклонился и поцеловал сосок. Она огладила его по волосам и прижалась к ним губами.  
\- Давай, волчара… уже невозможно терпеть, – Стайлз заёрзала, пытаясь двигаться сама.  
Дерек только тихо рыкнул и прижал её к кровати, не давая шевельнуться. Поначалу он пытался сдерживаться, входить медленнее, осторожней, но чем больше он получал удовольствия, чем громче стонала Стайлз, чем сильнее царапала его и кусала, тем сложнее было. Они двигались в каком-то совершенно непонятном и сбивчивом ритме, каждый раз угадывая момент, подстраиваясь друг под друга, понимая каждый вздох или лёгкое касание. Дерек жадно вдыхал запах страсти и наслаждения, когда Стайлз замерла, широко раскрыла глаза и громко застонала, ощущая первый в жизни самый настоящий послесексовый оргазм. Всё тело охватила сладкая судорога, заставляя сильнее вцепиться в чёрные волосы, сильнее прижать к себе мощное тело, плотнее обхватить ногами бёдра.  
\- Де-е-е-ере-е-ек…. Боже мой… Дерек… - от Стилински сталась только безвольная оболочка. Душа улетела в неизведанные дали. Сам Хейл кончил сразу после девушки. Он только уткнулся потным лбом в потное же плечо, шумно дыша. Дерек замер в одной позе и наслаждался приятной слабостью во всём теле, жаром другого тела, острыми коготочками, которые ласково перебирали его волосы, легко царапая кожу. – Я всегда знала, что секс это круто. Но не подозревала, что на столько. А со всеми так хорошо? Чёрт! Мне теперь интересно, как это с другими делается. Наверняка же, как-то по-другому.  
\- Даже не думай, – Дерек оклемался от оргазма и отстранился, падая рядом на спину и стаскивая презерватив. Пара движений, и завязанная узлом резинка отправилась в мусорку.  
\- Ну вот, ты губишь все мои душевные порывы в самом зародыше. Тебе не стыдно? – Стайлз зевнула и всем телом улеглась на Дерека, устраивая щёку на широкой груди. – А я смогу ходить завтра? А то ноет немного.  
\- Сможешь, – Дерек погладил короткие волосы и накрылся одеялом. – Можно повторить, если хочешь.   
\- Нет, я хочу осознать произошедшее и насладиться в полной мере. И спать хочется, – Стайлз зевнула и закрыла глаза. – Это всегда так утомительно?  
\- В основном – да, – Дерека тоже клонило в сон.  
\- Ты мне потом всё расскажешь. И покажешь.   
\- Обязательно.

Когда шериф вернулся с ночного дежурства, то ожидал увидеть на плите что-то более съедобное, чем футболка Хейла. Шериф тяжело вздохнул, постарался успокоиться и не хвататься за оружие. По пути в комнату дочери нашлись ещё трофеи – блузка без пуговиц и женские джинсы. Старший Стилински подумал, что пора вызывать скорую. Он медленно открыл дверь в комнату ребёнка и прошёл внутрь, стараясь не смотреть на кровать. Шериф повесил одежду на стул и повернулся, чтобы уйти, но взгляд всё-таки зацепил парочку на кровати. Дерек спал в позе «звезда», тихо похрапывая. На нём в позе «перевёрнутая звезда» спала Стайлз. Её прикрывало одеяло. Ещё она пускала слюни Дереку на грудь.  
\- Хейл, – окрикнул шериф не очень громко, но строго. Как ни странно, Дерек тут же дёрнулся, открыл глаза и сонно, непонимающе, немного испугано уставился на старшего Стилински. Тот только показал на кобуру и пистолет в ней. – Незапланированная беременность.  
Дерек понятливо кивнул, обнял Стайлз, укладывая рядом с собой на бок, и моментально уснул. Он потом будет разбираться было это наяву или приснилось.


End file.
